Raising Lizzie
by Tomboy22
Summary: When a fire destroys Casey's life, she is forced to raise herself, as well as her little sister Lizzie at the lonely age of sixteen. Will she be able to raise herself and her sister, while finding love along the way, or will she only end up in flames? Read more to find out. *EXTREMELY AU!* *DASEY* Romance and hurt/comfort also included as a genre.
1. New Starts

**Alright guys, so since I see no one wanted me to do a sequel to my LWD story My Beautiful Consequence, I just decided to do a new one. I have no idea where this idea came from, but it's a new year and a new me so I will try to get it rolling. Because I start college in the fall, I want to get as much as this done as possible. Which means I'm going to try and update as much as possible. Hopefully this story will be done by August, when I start my first year of college. I had finals last week and I don't go back to school until Wednesday so I wanted to put this up before I started my last semester of high school. So I hope you guys enjoy this story! I've never written something so deep before so I imagine I would get some results. The idea comes from the movie Raising Izzie. So without further ado. Here is the first chapter of… Raising Lizzie.**

 **P.S. There will be some changes with this story.**

 ***Will Dasey be in here?**

 **-Yes I plan for Dasey to be in this. It will happen later on however. Maybe even some Lizwin I would have to see.**

 ***George and Abby ARE STILL TOGETHER! I will have them be in a divorce later in the story, but for right now they need to be together.**

 ***I DO NOT plan out these stories. I just wing it when a thought comes to mind. That being said, Casey will be very OOC in this story. I want to say she will be the only one, but I'm not sure yet as I do not plan out my stories much.**

 ***THIS IS AN AU! Meaning, Derek and Casey are NOT step-sibs in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have seen or heard in both Life with Derek and Raising Izzie.**

 ***Casey***

Finally, things start to go my way. I mean, after a year of going to shelters, eating in soup kitchens, and living on the street things are looking up. Not to mention, raising my eleven-year-old sister wasn't icing on the cake. You see, both my parents died in a house fire when I was fifteen and Lizzie was ten. Things started to go down from there. We started to run out of things. Money, food, and soon our house. It's been a year since the dreadful accident, but I have been trying to provide for Lizzie and I. After some time, I had us catch a bus to London, Ontario. I managed to get a sweet job over the summer, and I finally had enough money raised to get a house. A little small one, but still somewhere to live. I enrolled Lizzie and I into school. I needed an education in order to be taken seriously, and I didn't want Lizzie to grow up like this. Hopefully she never had too, a kid should never have to go through this. Anyway, we got off the bus and walked into the neighborhood with just the clothes on our backs, and the bags I snagged before the fire burned them to nothing. After about ten minutes, we finally approached the small little house. The house had two bedrooms and one bathroom. A kitchen, living room, and a nice little backyard. Hopefully we could live here for a little while without any issues. I would get a job during the school year and help keep the money flowing. We walked toward the house, and Lizzie looked with awe.

"Do you like it Liz?" I asked and she nodded rapidly.

"How long do you think we can stay here Case?" She questioned and I sighed.

"Hopefully until you go to college kiddo." I told her. If I would get the job, then hopefully I can make enough money for the both of us to at least go to community college.

Because of the fire, both Lizzie and I skipped a year of school. Her fifth grade, me ninth grade. But luckily, we both used to get stellar grades and I talked to Lizzie's principal and my principal about our… predicament. They didn't report us thank gods. So now, we would still be on track. Her going into the sixth grade, and me going into my sophomore year of high school. We both start on Monday. We walked into the house. It was completely bare, but hopefully I could make enough money to buy us some furniture.

"Pick a room Lizard. Put your stuff down and then I can use the left over money to get us some food for the weekend." I shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Ok Case." She shouted back. I laughed at her enthusiasm. But I understood. We haven't lived in a house in almost two years, and for her to have her own room again was perfect.

I climbed up to my own room and put my clothes inside my closet. Folding them, and laying them safely on the floor. I grabbed my bag with my I.D and wallet inside, then met with Liz downstairs.

"Ok Lizzie, we are going to the grocery store to get some food as well as some pots and pans to make any food for the weekend. Tomorrow, we are going to shop for beds and bedding and then Sunday, we are going to get some school supplies. We both start school on Monday. Sound like a plan?" I explained and she nodded.

"Alright let's head out; I have a map so we can find the store." I told her. As we left the house, I notice a green car pull up to the house across the street from us. The person who got out looked about my age. A teenage guy. We locked eyes for a few seconds before he finally looked down and went into his house. I shook my head at the weird experience and treaded down the road.

After about twenty minutes, we found the market and started loading up on supplies. I bought some meat, drinks, bread, as well as pots and pans, and other things food we needed. Because we were there, I also bought some towels, wash cloths, shampoos and conditioners as we haven't used those in a couple of weeks. We could finally take a decent shower. I lastly grabbed a pair of pjs for each of us for the night, some bowls and plates, and some utensils (forks, knifes, spoons). I didn't want to spend all of the money I had left from my job, so I called it a night. I paid for all of the items, and we started our trek to our new place. My summer job was at a fancy restaurant in Toronto, and the customers were huge tippers so I had a lot of money saved up. I unlocked the front door and Lizzie helped me put all of the stuff away. After no time we were done.

"Lizzie, do you want some ramen?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I could use something warm in my stomach right now." She said and I laughed, agreeing with her.

"Same. I'll make us some. You go and take a shower and put on your pjs. By the time you come back, the soup should be ready." I told her. She agreed and ran upstairs. I could hear the water start to run from here.

I shook my head and started to make the ramen. Lizzie likes hers from the instant ones in the microwave, while I like the ones that you make on the stove. Hers was done before mine, so I poured the contents into a bowl I bought and sat it on the counter. When mine was done, I repeated the same thing I did with Lizzie's and sat mine on the counter too. Before I could even take a bite of mine, Lizzie sped down the stairs. She picked up her spoon and was about to take a bite before she noticed my look.

"I smelled it from upstairs and I was extremely hungry." She cried sheepishly. I laughed at her and told her to eat. We hadn't eaten anything since we left toward London, so I completely understood. We ate our dinner in silence for the next few minutes and soon we were done. It was about eleven pm by the time we were done, and it was time to go to bed.

"Ok Lizard, time for bed." I told her and she complained a little.

"But Casey…"

"No buts. We have a lot to do tomorrow and we have to be well rested ok?" I sternly told her, and she nodded agreeing with me.

"Ok." She pouted.

"Alright lay out your sleeping bag and I will see you in the morning ok?" I told her.

"Night Casey." She smiled and ran upstairs to her room, silently shutting the door behind her. I started to clean up the kitchen watching out the bowls. Noting that I really needed to buy dish detergent and a garbage can tomorrow. For now, I just put everything into the outside garbage.

I dried off the dishes, putting them away in the cabinets. I turned off the lights and made sure the windows and doors were locked downstairs. I went upstairs to take a quick shower and put on my pjs. When I got out, I went into Liz's room to make sure she was ok and asleep. She was, so I padded my bare feet across the hall into my room. I laid my sleeping bag out and put my pillow between my shoulders, closed my eyes and finally nodded off when the clock struck twelve, dreaming about how my life will finally change in the moments I spend here.

 **A/N: Alright guys I would say that is a good stopping point. Who do you think that guy was that made eye contact with Casey? (Though I'm pretty sure you know who it is). I hope you guys enjoy this story. I have never really written about this subject before, but I do hope you guys enjoy what I write. Hope you guys have a happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day tomorrow. (For Americans anyway.) I will try and update every Saturday from now depending on how busy I am, and if I get enough reviews. I cannot continue without reviews guys, need to know how you like the story, or if there is anything I can improve on. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	2. Derek

**Wow! I got a pretty good response from you guys. Four reviews in less than 24 hours. I was so impressed I decided to update today instead of Saturday. Though I will still try to have something up Saturday. I go back to school tomorrow for the start of a new semester, so I don't know how long this chapter will be. Hope you guys like it though! Let's keep the same response for the next chapter and get four more reviews! Here is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you have seen, or heard about both Life with Derek and Raising Izzie.**

 ***Derek***

I was driving home from hockey practice frustrated with the team. I mean, how hard was it to pass the puck to me?! Of course I got benched for being a "poor sport." Please, I'm the best player out there. I sighed in anger as I took a good look of the black eye I was now possessing. Sam got mad at me for yelling at Reynolds, and punched me. Not my fault Reynolds doesn't know how to play hockey. After a few minutes I pulled into the drive way. As I got out, I noticed a girl from across the street looking at me. _When did we get new neighbors?_ I thought. She looked about my age and was very attractive. She also had another little girl by her side who hadn't noticed me yet. _Must be her sister…_ We met contact for a few seconds before I quickly looked down and walked into my house. If I was going to score a date with her, I would need to look my best and a black eye wasn't it.

When I walked in, I saw my mom and dad watching tv on the couch, my kid brother Edwin in the kitchen and my little sister was nowhere to be found. The parentals looked up at the door opening, and once my mom caught a look at my face, I knew I was dead.

"Derek?! Did you get into another fight?" She roared. I nodded slowly. Hopefully she wouldn't punish me too hard. I get into fights all the time, but this one wasn't even my fault.

"Mom, before you punish me, it wasn't even my fault. Jake wouldn't pass me the puck, when I was clearly open, but when I tried to give him advice on how to play better, Sam decided I was being too harsh, and punched me." I told her honestly. I try not to lie to much to my mom. Mostly because she can pick up when I'm lying. She gave me one hard looked and sighed.

"Ok Derek I believe you. You boys need to be more careful when playing hockey. I shouldn't have to keep getting supplies stocked for you when you get hurt." She told me sadly. I nodded knowing that hockey was a hard sport to play and you get hurt a lot. That can't be helped, but I needed to ease her tension so I could keep playing.

"Ok mom." I told her. She sighed again.

"Alright, well go in the kitchen and get an ice pack for your eye. We were waiting for you to come home so we could all eat dinner. EDWIN!" Mom told me, but yelled out for Edwin at the same time.

"YEAH MOM?" He yelled back.

"CAN YOU SET THE TABLE PLEASE?" She shouted.

"OK" He screamed. Yeah this is what happens in our lives daily.

"Alright Derek, go get your ice pack and then go upstairs to tell Marti dinner is ready." Mom commanded.

"Sure." I said and walked into the kitchen to see Edwin moving quickly to get his task done. He always wanted to be mom's favorite I swear.

I just shook my head, grabbed my ice pack for my eye, then ran upstairs to get my baby sister. I looked in her room and she was sitting on her bed playing with her dolls. Only six year olds I guess.

"Hey Smarti." I smiled, and she looked up from her dolls and smiled once she heard her nickname from me.

"SMEREK!" She yelled and ran into my arms hugging me tightly. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Haha hi Smarti. Mom said its time for dinner ok?" I told her and she nodded.

"Ok Smerek. Let's go." She cheered, and dragged me down the stairs with her. When we got downstairs, everyone was in their seats so I helped Marti into her seat, and then took a seat myself. We all started to chow down when dad decided to ask how our day was.

"Mindy Macon threw up today in gym class. It wasn't pretty." Edwin told everyone.

"That's sick Edwin." Mom said in disgust.

"What about you Marti?" Dad asked to change the subject.

"I just played with Dimmy during recess." She concluded.

"What about you Derek? Anything new besides the fight?" Dad questioned.

"You got in a fight?" Edwin asked.

"None of your business Edwin. But nothing really new, except we have new neighbors." I told everyone.

"New neighbors? Hmm I never saw anyone move in today." Mom wondered.

"Well I saw two girls leave the house across from us when I got home from practice. One looked about my age, the other one looked about Edwin's age." I finished.

"That's nice. We should introduce ourselves tomorrow." Mom told us and Edwin did a spit take, which landed on dad.

"Edwin!" Dad shouted. I laughed so hard, tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Mom, why should we meet the new neighbors? Wait, Derek were they at least hot?" Edwin murmured. I hit him upside his head.

"Yeah they were, but something seemed… odd about them. There was no car in the drive way when I got home." I told them.

"That is weird." Dad pondered, but agreed with mom that we should meet them tomorrow. Edwin groaned and Marti was excited she could finally have girls to play with.

Soon dinner was over, and it was time for Marti to go to bed. I took her upstairs and tucked her in. Edwin went to his room, did his homework and went to bed himself. I stayed up trying to finish my English homework, but the letters started to swirl. _Stupid dyslexia…_ I finally gave up, threw my textbook to the side, and went to bed just as the clock stuck midnight.

 **A/N: So I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I need to get ready to go back to school tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. It was just like a backstory/filler chapter about Derek. The next chapter will still be in Derek's POV and about when they first meet Casey and Lizzie. Let's try to get at least four more reviews by Saturday and I'll update then. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. Danger Lurks Around Every Corner

**Alright so I know I didn't update yesterday, but I'm here now. I've been dealing with a couple of health issues for the past few days, so that was preventing me from updating. I suffer from chronic headaches, which usually wouldn't be so bad. However, they get really bad and they got bad to a point to where I couldn't even stand. It honestly sucked, but hey I am trying here. I'm SUPER happy about all the reviews I have gotten for this story though! Thank you guys so much! Keep them up! Also glad to see so many people noticed that I had given Derek Dyslexia. I did that because I thought it would explain his work ethic from the show, as well as, he not telling anybody about it to save his cool guy rep. Alright well I'll stop rambling and you guys can get to ready. Enjoy!**

 **Oh! One more thing! I want to thank** _ **Fluffy Tranquil**_ **for giving me a shout out in her story** _ **Another Word for Desperate.**_ **You guys should check it out it's a really good LWD Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not about own anything from Life with Derek or Raising Izzie.**

 ***Derek***

I woke up to Smarti screaming about taking her stuffed bear to the neighbor's house. I got up and started to trudge to the bathroom to start getting ready. _I forgot about that. At least I get to meet the hot brunette._ I smirked at the thought and got ready as quick as I could. I went to my room, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. My mom was trying to get Marti ready, and my dad was trying to make breakfast for everyone. We were a pretty tight family, but I know my parents are on the verge of divorce. I can hear them screaming their heads off being that my room is right next to theirs. Of course I will be upset when they do, but it's for the best. I sat down with the plate in front of me waiting to be served. Dad finally finished, and we all sat down to eat.

"Ok everyone as soon as we finish our breakfast, we are going to the new neighbor's house to introduce ourselves. I want everyone on their best behavior do I make myself clear?" Mom sternly told us. We all nodded.

"Crystal." We said in unison.

No one else decided to speak for the remainder of breakfast. Soon we were all done, and we head out across the street. My mom knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds before finally the girl who looked about my age answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked. She looked friendly, but her eyes were guarded. As if she was trying to hide something.

"Hello. My name is Abby Venturi and this is my husband George. We are your neighbor's, and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Mom smiled. The girl smiled as well.

"Oh um thank you! My name is Casey McDonald. My younger sister Lizzie is upstairs asleep. Would you like to come in?" Casey asked us. My parents nodded.

"Sure. We would love too." Mom replied and we all walked into the house. We saw it was mostly bare with no furniture at all. I could see Casey looked a little embarrassed about it.

"Sorry about the lack of furniture. The driver of truck with all of our stuff had crashed and there was a huge fire. We lost everything so I um, I mean my mom has to go buy new things for our house." Casey told us and my parents looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Was the driver ok?" My father asked her.

"No. Um he couldn't get out quick enough." She said. No one knew what to say so it was kind of awkward for a few minutes. Until my mom finally seemed to realize that we were her with her.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Casey I meant to introduce everyone else. These are our three kids. Our youngest is Marti, then our son Edwin, and finally our eldest son Derek." When mom finally reached me Casey seemed to have looked at me a little longer than everyone else. As if she was trying to figure me out, but I was doing the same thing with her so I guess that's fair. She looked away when she noticed we both hadn't said anything.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She smiled. Marti then looked up at her.

"You're really pretty Casey." She shouted. Mom looked so embarrassed.

"Marti! NO shouting! I'm sorry about that Casey." Mom sighed.

"It's ok. Thank you Marti." Casey blushed. I thought it was cute, and I usually never say that.

"So Casey, where's your mother and father?" Mom asked. Casey looked really uncomfortable about the question. As if she was about to cry.

"Um well, my mother is at work. She wanted to get straight to work when we moved. My father he um… passed when I was fifteen." Casey's voiced wavered, and I cursed my mom in my head. She always made it uncomfortable for people with her constant questions.

"Oh um I'm sorry to hear that Casey. How old are you now?" She asked. I just wished my mother would shut up.

"I'm sixteen now Ms. Venturi." She finished. _Same age as me…_

"What a coincidence. So is Derek." My mother exclaimed. Casey looked at me and I gave her the half ward smile as to say 'sorry about this whole thing'. She half way smiled as if she understood.

"What school do you plan on attending?" She questioned. Why doesn't my mom know when to stop? Even my dad looked like he wanted her to stop.

"Um Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. I'm going to be a sophomore." She told us.

"Derek goes there too! Maybe he can show you around on Monday?" Mom looked at me with the eyes. The eyes were something she does to force me to do things. Of course I wouldn't mind showing her around, but I didn't want my mom to force me. It was Casey's choice not hers.

"Oh Ms. Venturi you don't need to do th-"

"Nonsense! Derek would love to right Derek?" She glared at me.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind to show you around." I faked smiled. Not because I didn't want to do it, but because mom was making this so uncomfortable. When we leave, I'm coming back to apologize.

"Oh ok." Casey sighed. She looked so uncomfortable, and I felt so bad that my mom put her in that position. Usually I would care less, but there was something about Casey I couldn't help but feel drawn to.

"Well it was nice to meet you Casey, but we must be off." My dad told her and my mom looked as if she wanted to open her mouth, but dad grabbed her hand as to make sure she didn't say anything.

"Yes we have to clean the house today. But maybe we can get another time to talk Casey. With your mom and Lizzie too." Casey's eyes flashed in panic, but it was gone as quick as it arrived.

"Bye Casey!" Marti screamed and hugged Casey around her middle. She was surprised and grimaced in pain, as if something was wrong, but smiled quickly so no one could see it.

"Thanks Marti. I will see you soon ok?" Casey humored her, and Marti smiled then ran back to our mother's side who was going out the door with my dad.

"Bye Casey." Edwin nodded and left with our parents and Marti. It was just me left, and we just stared at each other for a while until my mom finally called my name.

"Uh sorry… It was nice to meet you Casey." I half smiled to her. She half smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too." She said. I nodded, and walked out. Determined not to do anything embarrassing. When I got back to the house, mom and dad were arguing, so I went up to Edwin's room who was trying to console Marti.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them. They always seem to be in the middle of these fights and I hate that this has happened.

"Marti is a little shaken up, but I'm ok." Edwin told me. I could clearly see in his eyes that he wasn't.

"I'm going to go for a little walk for a couple hours. If they get worse, hide in my room with Marti and lock the door ok? When I get home we can all sleep in the same room. I'll protect you guys." I told them and Edwin nodded.

Out of the two of my parents, my mom turns a little violent. Sure, she has never hit one of us, but one night she tried to take my dad's head off with a vase. Ever since I saw that I try to keep my siblings safe so nothing happens to them.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. See you guys later." I nodded and walked out his door. I ran downstairs to see them still going at it. I knew they weren't going to notice me so I grabbed my jacket and left the house.

I walked for a little while, trying to get my thoughts straight about my family and Casey. She was really interesting, and I didn't know why. I didn't want to pry into her business, but there is just something about her that has me intrigued. By the time I got back home it was 8:30. I looked across the street and saw the lights on at Casey's place. I walked over to apologize for my mom's behavior today. I sighed and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. After about a few seconds, Casey finally opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Derek." She shyly said.

"Hey Casey. I just um… wanted to apologize for my mother. I know she can make a lot of people uncomfortable, and you didn't deserve the third degree." I told her honestly. She looked surprised, but I could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you Derek. That's very sweet of you." She smiled, her cheeks dusted with pink. I was happy I had that kind of reaction on her.

"It's no problem. Also, if you don't want me to show you around on Monday that's cool too. My mom can be pushy to get her way sometimes." I was bashful and I had no idea why. Casey really had an effect on me.

"It's ok. I probably would have a hard time navigating around anyway." Casey laughed.

"Ha yeah. So I'll see you on Monday?" I questioned, and she nodded biting her lip.

"Yup. See you then Derek." She smiled softly, and closed the door with a gentle click. I just stared at the door with a huge smile on my face, and walked back to my house.

Once I walked in, I ducked as quick as I could to before the glass bowl could hit my head. I stood up in shock to see my mom seething. My dad looked afraid for his life. I had to get involved at this point.

"MOM STOP!" I screamed. She looked toward me, and she was even angrier if that was possible.

"Derek. Go to your room." She sneered. I looked at her in horror, then looked toward dad. I could see in his eyes that he was scared, but he could handle her. I nodded. Be careful laced in the meaning, and I ran up to my room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I figured Marti and Edwin were in there. I knocked on the door and they started to scream.

"Guys it's me. Open up." I shouted over the screaming from downstairs.

Edwin opened the door a crack to see me, then pulled me in and locked the door behind me. Smarti and Edwin both locked their arms around my middle. I put my arms around them both and we all stepped toward my bed. I held them close, as I was the barrier keeping them safe. Nothing will ever hurt them as long as I live. Soon, they both fell asleep. I kissed both of their crowns and went into an uneasy sleep with them, hoping for a better tomorrow.

 **A/N: Huge twist there huh? I told you guys I needed a reason for George and Abby to get a divorce. Though, something bigger than this will cause them to break up. I won't tell you yet, but you will find out soon enough. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Please review! Tomboy22.**


	4. The Pot Starts to Brew

**Yes, I know I didn't update last two weekends. I am super sorry for that, but I was still undergoing some health issues with my headaches. I have had them all week, and that is unusual for me. I usually only have them at most maybe three days a week, but for past two weeks I have been having them all week. Plus, I think I'm starting to get a cold, but I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about the story at all. I really enjoy all of the positive feedback on the last chapter thank you so much! I going to try to make my update days Saturday or Sunday so that way no one gets confused about which day it is. I will always let you guys know why I didn't update. Also going to start writing this story in different POVs. Meaning, this chapter will be what happened in the last chapter in Casey's point of view. That way you guys can get a general idea about what happened. It should also answer a lot of your questions about Casey's reaction to the Venturi's. I hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm about to be a college student, I don't have enough money to even own Life with Derek or Raising Izzie.**

 ***Casey***

I woke up early the next morning to start our day. I know we still needed a lot of stuff for the house, so I thought an early start would be best. After I took my shower, and got dressed I went to Lizzie's room to wake her up. I found her sitting up in her sleeping bag against the wall with her book. Before our house burned down, I grabbed the book to take with us. She really enjoys reading it, and I couldn't take it away from her. She has been robbed of her childhood, I don't want to take any more of it. I snapped out of my stupor, and quietly rapped on the door.

"Lizzie? Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked. She looked up at the tone of my voice and smiled weakly.

"Sure Casey." She tried to get up, but she collapsed. I rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Lizzie?! What hurts?" I asked her and she pointed to her head and stomach. I felt her head and she was slightly warm. She might have the stomach flu since she also pointed to her stomach.

"Ok Lizzie, I'm going to go downstairs and make you some ramen ok? Then later I will run out and get some cold medicine. I'm also going to bring our get our beds. Do you know which kind of bedding you want? I questioned. I knew she was sick, but I needed to know so she could be comfortable tonight.

"Something… blue and black?" Lizzie told me. I nodded and then kissed her forehead.

"Ok Lizard. I'll be right back with your soup and then I'm taking off to get the stuff." I assured her. She nodded and laid her head back on the pillow.

I jogged down the stairs, about to start on making the soup when the doorbell rang. I walked slowly to the door, looking out the peephole. I saw a woman, a man, and three kids. One of which was the boy from yesterday. _Time to meet the neighbors._ I thought sarcastically, and a few seconds later I opened up the door.

"Yes?" I asked. Trying to look as friendly as possible, but I kept my eyes guarded. I might not be able to trust these people.

"Hello. My name is Abby Venturi, and this is my husband George. We are your neighbor's, and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." She smiled. I smiled as well.

"Oh um thank you! My name is Casey McDonald. My younger sister Lizzie is upstairs asleep. Would you like to come in?" I asked them. I needed to get a handle on them to see if they could be allies or not.

"Sure we would love to." Abby replied, and they all walked into the house. They took a look around and noticed that we had no furniture. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about the lack of furniture. The driver with the truck that had all of our stuff inside crashed, and there was a huge fire. We lost everything. So I um, I mean my mom has to go buy new things for our house." I told them, spewing the lie. I almost slipped up, but I don't think they caught it. George and Abby looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Was the driver ok?" George asked me.

"No. Um he couldn't get out quick enough." I said. Soon it became awkward, and I figured they took it as I was to choked up about the driver's death. Even though there wasn't a driver to begin with. Finally, Abby snapped us out of the awkward state.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Casey. I meant to introduce everyone else. These are our three children. Our youngest Marti, then our son Edwin, and finally our eldest son Derek." She pointed to each child. When she reached Derek, at first I was intrigued in the way he was staring at me, but then I started to notice his terrifying black eye. I decided not to say anything, because I didn't want to upset him. I looked away when we locked eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled. Just to keep appearances of course. Marti then looked up at me.

"You're really pretty Casey!" Marti shouted to me. Abby looked really embarrassed.

"Marti! No shouting! I'm sorry about that Casey." She sighed. I mean, yeah Marti didn't have to yell, but it was a nice complement. I don't hear it very often.

"It's ok. Thank you Marti." I blushed. I mean come on Marti is the cutest little girl ever. Reminded me of Lizzie when she was that age.

"So Casey, where is your mother and father?" Abby asked. I got immediately uncomfortable. If I told them the truth, they may report us to social services, and I can't be split up from Lizzie. She needed me, and I needed her. So I told her the half-truth.

"Um well, my mother is at work. She wanted to get straight to work when we moved here. My father he um… passed when I was fifteen." My voice wavered as I tried to keep my emotions in check. _Don't you dare cry Cassandra!_ The mantra I let replay through my brain.

"Oh um, I'm sorry to hear that Casey. How old are you now?" Abby questioned. I really wish she would stop asking me questions so I could get out of here.

"I'm sixteen now Mrs. Venturi." I finished. Hopefully she was too, but I was sadly mistaken.

"What a coincidence, so is Derek." She exclaimed. I looked up at Derek to see him give me a half smile, indicating he was sorry about the whole thing. I half smiled back to tell him I understood.

"What school are you planning on going too?" She questioned once again. Derek looked like he wanted to punch out his mother, and George really looked like he wanted to leave.

"Um Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. I'm going to be a sophomore." I told them. Wish she would seriously stop.

"Derek goes there too! Maybe he can show you around on Monday?" Abby then turned to Derek and gave him the evil glint. Something about that glint seemed familiar, but I didn't know how. She didn't need to do that though. I can show myself around.

"Oh Mrs. Venturi, you don't need to do th-" I was interrupted.

"Nonsense! Derek would love to, right Derek?" She glared at him. He finally caved after a few seconds.

"Of course I wouldn't mind showing you around." He faked smiled. I can tell when someone was very easily. I wasn't sure if he was doing it because he really didn't want to, or because this situation was so awkward.

"Oh ok." I sighed. I really wanted them to go home.

"Well it was nice meeting you Casey, but we must be off." George interjected. I tried to not show relief on my face. Abby looked like she wanted to say something, but George grabbed her hand to silence her.

"Yes we have to clean the house today. But maybe we can get another time to talk Casey, With your mom and Lizzie too." She smiled. I could tell it was fake though, and there was something about her eyes that through me off. Made me extremely uneasy. My eyes quickly flashed in panic at the mention of my mother, but I made it not to noticeable.

"Bye Casey!" Marti screamed and hugged me around my middle. I was surprised and grimaced in pain. Not because she hugged me, but because I had a fading bruise on my stomach.

The main reason I had us move to another province was because I thought we needed a fresh start. Also, the last shelter we were at, one of the older guys there abused me every night. Verbally, physically. Sexually… Lizzie knows nothing about it, but I needed to get her out of there. I reported him to the people in charge, but they didn't believe me. Said something about how I'm a mixed up kid who has been through a lot. Who would lie about that though? Anyway, I tried to hide the grimace, but Derek caught me. Marti finally let go, stepped back from me.

"Thanks Marti. I'll see you soon ok?" I humored her. I needed to get the digs on her mom, before I got too close. My experience has taught me not to trust so easily. Marti then smiled at me, and ran to Abby who was heading out the door with George.

"Bye Casey." Edwin nodded, and headed out the door with his parents. Derek was the only one left, and we stood there. Just staring at each other. A few seconds later, Abby called for Derek to hurry.

"Uh sorry… It was nice to meet you Casey." He half smiled at me, and I half smiled back.

"It was nice to meet you too." I actually meant it. Something about Derek, just puts me in the right mind set. He nodded at me, and then walked out. The door shutting behind his retreat. I sighed shaking my head at the exchange and walked in the kitchen to make Lizzie her awaiting soup.

Once it was finished, I brought it straight up to her. She was still asleep, and I hated to wake her, but I knew she needed to eat something. I sat the soup on the makeshift bookshelf, and stroked her hair.

"Lizard, can you get up for me?" I asked softly. She yawned, and sat up determined to see what was up.

"Hi Case." She sniffed. I kissed her forehead and let her know her soup was ready. I got up, brought it to her, and told her where I was going.

"Ok Liz, I'm going to get the beds now. You know the drill. Don't open the door at all when I'm now here alright?" I told her, and she nodded.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I assured her, and walked out.

First I went to the drug store to pick up some cold medicine. I then went off to Kohl's*to look for Lizzie's bed, and finally found one after hours of searching. It was a Fashion Bed Group Linden California King Bed, with black and blue sheets. It had a bold sweep headboard which I know she would love. I bought the bed for her, told them to deliver the bed to our address, and left. I then went to PB Teen* to look for a bed for myself. I didn't like anything at kohl's so that's why I decided to not go there. After an hour or so, I found a bed that complemented me. When I was fourteen this never would have been my style, but now it fits. I got a Nailhead Headboard Bed, with Washed Linen Cotton, White and teal sheets. It fit really well with how I am now. I paid for the bed, told them my address for delivery and I followed them in the moving truck.

When I got to the house, the Kohl's truck was there too, and I opened up the door so they could put the bed's in. What I did, was that I had them put my bed in first so that when they put Lizzie's bed in, she wouldn't be uncomfortable. It was 8:30 when they finally finished, and I couldn't have been more relieved. I was about to head upstairs to give Lizzie her medicine then turns in, when the doorbell rang once again today. I carefully walked to the peephole and saw Derek and Derek alone standing on the porch. After a few seconds, I opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Derek." I shyly said. He has this effect on me, it's weird.

"Hey Casey. I just um… wanted to apologize for my mother. I know she make a lot of people uncomfortable, and you didn't deserve the third degree." He told me honestly. I could tell from the look of his eyes he really meant it. I looked surprised, but I knew the gratitude was shown too.

"Thank you Derek. That's very sweet of you." My cheeks dusted with pink.

"It's no problem. Also, if you don't want me to show you around on Monday that's cool to. My mom can be pushy to get her way sometimes." He bashfully said. Wonder what's up with him.

"It's ok. I would probably would have a hard time navigating anyway." I laughed. Wanted to make him feel better.

"Ha yeah. So I'll see you on Monday?" He questioned, and I nodded biting my lip.

"Yup. See you then Derek." I smiled softly, and shut the door with a gentle click.

I quietly giggled to myself as I headed up the staircase. I gave Lizzie her medicine for the night, just off all the lights, and went to bed, hearing the crickets sing their night music finally putting me to sleep…

 **A/N: More twists and turns huh? Haha so this was basically just to give you more insight into what Casey was thinking when she met the Venturi's for the first time. This took me so long to write. Three days to be exact. Not because I didn't want to write it, but because I still don't feel well, I had school, and I had to recreate all of the right dialogue from the last chapter without copying and pasting. It sucked. But this happens to be the longest chapter in the whole story. A little over 2700 words. That's pretty darn awesome. Also, even though this chapter has answered some of your questions from the last chapter, I know it put new ones into your heads. Wondering what happened is fine. I understand that, but please don't question about any of it. I understand that you really want to know what happens, but the only thing I will respond to your questions are "You will find out soon enough." I have to keep the mystery going, but you will soon find out what will happen. You can ask me questions like about Casey's past or something like that, or about why I gave Derek the personality he has. Even some constructive criticism I can take. But NO questions about "What's up with Abby and Casey?" or "What will happen with Derek and his family?" You will know in dear time my dears.**

 ***One last thing. I do NOT own PB Teen, or Kohl's. Just found two beds on Polyvore that matched the description. Should post them on my profile tomorrow, however, lately the links haven't been showing up. If this happens, and you really want to see the beds then let me know and I'll PM you the link. Thanks so much for the support guys! Hopefully I will see more reviews. Will try to update next Saturday if I can. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	5. A New Friendship Grows

**All I'm going to say, is more heath issues, received the wrong medication, and busy school weeks.**

 **P.S. I AM NOT trashing public schools! I happen to go to a public high school and I know that they are not actually the way I describe in this chapter. I am just using hyperbole to make a point. PLEASE DO NOT be offended guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you have ever seen, or heard from Life with Derek, Raising Izzie, or the book Night.**

 ***Casey***

Sunday passed by quickly. I went out that day to buy school supplies for Lizzie and I, as well as, buy us some new clothes. It gets tiring when you wear the same shirt and jeans for almost a year without washing them every so often. By Monday, things were starting to look up. Lizzie felt a lot better, especially after sleeping in a real bed instead of a cot or a sleeping bag. I sent her on the bus, and trekked my way to this new school. It was all so foreign to me. A couple making out outside the blue steel doors, bike racks littered with trash. I had never been to a public school before. Even before the fire, I was in a private school, so it's all a new experience. I shimmed past the couple in love and tried to find my way to the front office, when suddenly I'm body checked to the ground.

"Score!" A guy shouted. Not even bothering to help me up, or to check if I was ok. _Chivalry is dead alright._ I grumbled to myself trying not to wince. I hit my bruise on the way down.

Everyone was laughing all around me, and I was so embarrassed. I tried to get up, but the spot where the bruise was crippling and it was hard to stand. Amazingly, I was whisked off the ground by none other than Derek.

"Hey you alright?" Concern flashed in his irises.

"Um, yeah I'm ok. My stomach hurts a little, but I'll live." I told him and I was telling the truth. As long as I didn't break anything, I can survive.

"Ok, well if it gets worse, I'm taking you to the nurse ok?" His voice dripped with care, and I smiled. I haven't had anyone care this much for me since my parents died. It brings back a lot of memories.

"Thank you Derek." I replied softly, and he stroke the back of his neck with his hand.

"Um no problem." Sincerity rained from his eyes. "So how about that tour eh?" He asked and I giggled.

"Lead the way." I told him, and we started moving forward.

"Alright, so first I'm going to take you to see the principal. That way, you can get your schedule." He told me, and I nodded. Hopefully he doesn't say anything to Derek about my…. problem.

We walked toward the wooden doors that lead to the office, and Principal Lassiter was there waiting for us.

"Derek? What are you doing with our new student?" He asked. A glare clearly visible.

"Casey here is my new neighbor, and I offered to show her around. If that's fine with you P Lassie?" Derek smirked. I had a feeling they didn't get along very well.

"It's fine with me." He gritted his teeth. "Casey? May I have a word, before you go off with… Derek." Lassiter asked, before going into his office. I looked back at Derek and he nodded to follow. I just shook my head and followed him into the office.

"So I really wanted to talk you about Derek, but I guess that can wait for right now. The real reason I called you in here was because of your situation." He told me, and I gulped.

"Do you want me to leave sir?" I questioned. I needed to be in school in order to have a better life for Lizzie.

"Of course not. I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for the circumstances, and that I should be able to fund you some money every week when needed. Just come to my office every Friday and I will ok?" I was shocked by the news. I never thought that he would help me like that.

"Sir, I couldn't ask you to do that for me." I stammered.

"It's ok Casey. I don't mind, and it might get you on your feet quicker." He smiled. I couldn't refuse.

"Thank you so much Mr. Lassiter!" I sputtered. I can believe this was happening.

"No problem Casey. Just remember you cannot tell anyone about this. You guys could get in trouble, and I could get fired as well." He told me and I nodded.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Alright then. Here is your schedule, and try to have a nice day today Ms. McDonald." He nodded at me, while handing me the crisp white sheet.

"Thank you Mr. Lassiter, you do the same." I nodded back, and left the office with a smile on my face. Derek was waiting for me on the bench, and looked up when I walked out.

"There she is. I thought Lassiter would keep you prisoner in there." He smiled. I giggled at the accusation.

"Nah. I'm ok. He just wanted to talk to me about the rules, and hand me my schedule." I showed him the white paper for prove, even though the first part was a lie.

"Let me take a look." He asked, and I gave it to him. He glanced over it; his eyes brightening at certain aspects of it. Then he handed it back to me.

"We have a couple classes together." He told me. I smiled, glad that I had at least a familiar face in some of my classes.

"Which classes?" I questioned.

"English 2, Biology and Geometry." He answered.

"Nice. So where off to now tour guide?" I joked. He scratched his neck again. Probably a sign of nervousness, but I couldn't tell.

"Well we both have English first period, so I'm taking you there." He declared and I nodded.

"Lead the way." I echoed from earlier, and we walked down to our first class together.

As soon as we walked in, the boys who were in there started to hoot and holler at me.

" _Hey girl how you doing?"_

" _Looking good mama."_

" _Dang she fine!"_

While the girls, had a different opinion in mind.

" _Who would ever want to be with her?"_

" _Her outfit is so last season."_

" _Why is she walking with Derek? She looks like a loser."_

Oh how I wished I had more experience with this kind of thing. I blushed from the attention and sat down next to Derek. He looked a little peeved off too, but I was probably imagining it. The next thing I knew, the bell rang, and the teacher came in with a smiling face. According to my schedule her name was Mrs. Davis.

"Good morning class. Today I have gotten word that we have a new student. Casey? Are you here?" She asked and immediately all the attention I lost came straight back on me. I gulped and walked slowly to the front, facing the class as soon as I got there.

"Hi Mrs. Davis." I waved.

"Hello Casey. Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone so we can get to know you better?" She asked, and I couldn't say no. She was just too nice.

"Um ok. Hi, I'm Casey McDonald. I moved here from Toronto on Friday with my mom and little sister Lizzie. She's 11, and I'm 16. Uh, I like to read, and write. Um-" I was interrupted.

"Are you single!" Some guy yelled from the back. The class started to laugh, and I blushed from embarrassment.

"Tony, you just earned yourself lunch detention!" Ms. Davis announced. The rest of the class started to settle down after the outburst.

"You can sit back down Casey, and welcome to Thompson High." She assured, and I nodded going back to my seat. I was so embarrassed.

When I sat down, Mrs. Davis started class, and I kept my head down. Not wanting to be bothered. Suddenly, a note hit my desk, and I looked around to see who threw it. My eyes laid upon Derek who was looking down at the note.

" _ **Don't worry about them, they are just a bunch of jerks who aren't going to pass anyway. I saw that we had the same lunch, so would you like to sit with me?" ~D**_

I smiled at his words, knowing he did it to make me feel better. I made sure Ms. Davis wasn't watching, wrote down my answer, and passed it back to him discreetly.

 _I would love to. Thanks for making me feel better Derek. ~C_

He blushed at the thoughtfulness, and I thought it was sweet. Something about Derek just made me feel… content, and safe. Before he could say anything, Ms. Davis caught our attention.

"Ok class, you know that every Monday, we work in groups to decipher a book that we are currently reading. We will be starting the book _Night_. It is a world war two autobiography written by Elie Wiesel during his time spent in the holocaust. I am going to pass out books, then split you up into groups of two. You will both be working together to figure out what the book means, as well as, at the end doing a related project. Groups are as follows."

"Emily and Truman. Kendra and Sam. Derek and Casey. Sally and Max. Ralph and Amanda. Jack and Henry. Blake and Sheldon. Ok, get into our groups." She concluded, and the class went into a frenzy. Derek and I scooted our desks together. Ms. Davis came around with books and told us we all had to have at least read chapter one by tomorrow. We also had to bring in a written analysis of chapter one. Before we could start however, Derek wanted to say something.

"Hey Casey? Do you maybe… want to come over this afternoon. Just so we can do the analysis together?" He asked. Derek seemed really nervous about something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah sure. It would be better than way wouldn't it? I mean we are neighbors after all." I laughed, but I still needed to keep my guard up around him and his family. He may make me feel safe, but his family might not.

"Cool, so should we start reading?" Derek suggested, and I nodded.

We started kind of choppy, as if Derek just couldn't read, but I didn't say anything. I figured this was what he was nervous about, but I would talk to him about it when we go to his house. After about forty minutes, class finally ended. Derek and I parted ways until lunch and our last two classes of the day. Because he drove to school, and we were going to the same place, he decided to drive me as well. We reached his house after about five minutes, and walked straight in.

"My brother and sister are still at school, and both of my parents are at work, so no one should bother us." Derek told me after he saw me glance around.

"Oh ok. You have a nice house." I smiled, and I meant it. It was clean as ever. Something I didn't expect when walking in.

"That's my mom's doing. She loves to have the house looking its best. Even if no one comes over ha." Derek laughed. But something seemed to pained behind it. I shook off the suspicion and asked if we could get started. He nodded and I followed him upstairs to his room. It looked exactly what I had suspected it to be. Clothes littered the floor, band posters all around. I also noticed a bunch of hockey trophies around.

"You play?" I gestured toward the trophy. He saw where I was looking and nodded.

"Yup. Captain of the school's team." He smirked. He was very proud of that, and I smiled.

"Awesome Derek ha. My dad used to play in high school too. Even went on to the NHL, but he blew his knee out, and could never play again." I told him, reminiscing on old memories.

"What was your dad's name?" He questioned.

"Dennis McDonald. After he blew his knew out, he started to coach for another high school, while getting his college degree on the side. He wanted to become a lawyer, but never got the chance too." What I just told him was completely true. Dad died before he could live out his new dream. I just wish it hadn't of happened. Derek looked shocked from what I just told him.

"Your father is the legendary Dennis McDonald?! He was amazing, and I got extremely upset when he blew his knee out. Wow." Then he remembered what I told his family on Saturday and looked sadden.

"I'm so sorry for your lost Casey." He told him, and I nodded blinking away the tears.

"It's ok. He's in a better place now I know that." I told him in honestly. It sucks that I had to lose him and my mother, but I'm just glad they can be happy now. Even if I'm not.

"Anyway, Let's get started." I wiped the tears away, and sat down on his bed. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just shook his head.

We tried to continue reading, but Derek just couldn't seem to form the words in his head. I knew I had to ask him now, if we wanted to pass this project.

"Derek? Can I ask you a question?" My face probably projected seriousness because he put the book down and stopped reading it.

"Yeah Casey?" He asked nervously.

"Are you dyslexic?" I asked and he looked as if he wanted to deny it, but took one hard look at my face and decided not to.

"Yes, I have dyslexia. You don't want come over anymore right?" He grumbled. A hard look cast upon his face. I felt sadden he felt this way.

"Why wouldn't I want to come over? It doesn't matter if you have dyslexia or not. I still want to be your friend Derek." He looked hopeful in that moment.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really. Plus, I understand what you're going through. That's how I was able to pick up you had it so quickly." I told him. He looked curious as to what I meant.

"How do you understand?" He questioned me. I knew what I was about to tell him, would shock him, but I knew I needed to tell him something true about me. I just had to.

"Because, I'm dyscalculic." And I swear the world became smaller in that moment.

 **A/N: I thought a cliffhanger was necessary just to keep you guys reading, and the chapter was getting kind of lengthy. Anyway, wanted to propose some things on you guys. First of all, yes the next chapter will start with Derek, BUT it will be a continuation of this chapter. I seriously do not want to rewrite the whole chapter over in Derek's point of view, I do not have time for that.**

 **Second, I get a lot of questions from you guys, and I wanted to know if I should do a fact sheet after the next chapter. That way, people can get a general idea of what to expect from me.**

 **Third, someone was confused about where I had put Lizzie in the last chapter, so I was wondering if I should write a bonus chapter about what Lizzie was doing while Casey was out Saturday.**

 **Fourth, I AM SO HAPPY WITH THE RESPONSE FROM YOU GUYS! 30 REVIEWS! WOW you guys TOTALLY ROCK. Keep it up!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and a new one WILL BE posted sometime this weekend. Mainly, because a special day is coming up and I want to celebrate it by writing for you guys! Let me know in the reviews if you want a fact sheet, as well as a bonus chapter of Lizzie. Thanks so much guys! Please review, Tomboy22.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So I was going to surprise you and update today. Because it is my birthday! WOOO Yup I am officially known as an adult in this world now. So yeah I was going to update today, because I love writing on my birthday. However, I had school today, and all week so I'm super-duper tired. So I WILL be updating tomorrow before I go to the movies with my friend. It might, be short, but hey at least it will be an update. LOVE you guys SO MUCH for all the positive feedback. If you want to read some of my other works you guys should! I have more LWD stories and other stuff too. (I do warn you I was 12 when I started writing on fanfiction, so most of my stories suck a lot) But my newer ones don't. Check tomorrow for the update! Bye guys! :D**


	7. The Skeleton Falls Apart

**What's up guys? Told you there would be an update. Will try to be a better one, but just trying to finish school first you know? Anyway, thank you for the birthday wishes guys! I did have a good day and I appreciate you guys telling me. I announced in the last chapter that I was thinking about doing a bonus chapter with Lizzie, as well as, a fact sheet for what's happened so far. I got a review telling me that the bonus chapter will be redundant and I agree, so I'm not doing that. As for the fact sheet, I got one review telling me they wanted one, and another telling me they didn't. So guys let me know if you want one! I promise it would just be about what happened in the last few chapters. Nothing about the upcoming chapters, so let me know in the reviews ok? Anyway here is chapter six.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you have seen or heard from Life with Derek, Raising Izzie, and DC shoes.**

 ***Derek***

" _Because I'm Dyscalculic…" Casey uttered, and I couldn't believe it._

"You're what?" I asked confused. I mean how can someone like Casey have dyslexia. She was amazing in English today, so how can she be dyslexic?

"I'm dyscalculic." She repeated. I was still confused, and a little conflicted.

"So you are dyslexic too?" I asked and she giggled. I didn't see what was funny though.

"Kind of. I have dyscalculia which is a form of dyslexia." She told me, and I nodded.

"So what's the difference?" I asked genuinely curious.

"So you know how with your dyslexia you have a hard time reading words?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well its sort of like that, but instead of mixing words up, I mix up numbers. It's why I am terrible in math." She opened up to me, and I nodded finally understanding. She did have a hard time in math today, which I noticed.

"Well it explains why you had a hard time in math today." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah. But don't be afraid to lose me as a friend ok? I understand what you are going through and maybe we can help out each other. You didn't seem to be struggling on the unit we are doing." She added, and I nodded.

"Yeah, when there are just numbers I'm pretty good at math. We can help each other." I agreed.

"Awesome." She smiled. I swear I could look at her pearly whites all day, but unfortunately I couldn't. Casey then looked toward the clock and her eyes widened at the time.

"Oh no, I have to go." She rushed up to pack her stuff, and before I could blink, was out the door. I rushed after her, before she could fully leave.

"Wait Casey! Where do you have to go?!" I shouted, grabbing her arm before she could leave completely.

"I told Lizzie I would pick her up from the bus stop at three, and its 3:07." She told me, broke out of my grip, and started to speed walk out the door to the bus stop. I followed her, determined to spend more time with her.

"Can I come with you?" I asked and she nodded. We both ran to the bus stop, and I saw a small girl wearing a white shirt with army sleeves, black jeans, and DC shoes.

Her hair was down straight in waves, and she looked pretty scared. We ran up to her, and she looked up. Immediately latching herself onto Casey.

"I thought you were gone!" Lizzie started to softly cry into Casey's shoulder, and Casey let it. Whispering soothing words into her ear. After a few minutes they finally let go of each other.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I'm ok see?" She pointed around her body, and Lizzie nodded to her.

"Ok… when you didn't show up, I got scared. I thought…" Tears leaked in her eyes once more.

"Hey, I'm ok I promise. I just got caught up with a friend, and lost track of time. I promise it will not happen again ok?" Casey assured. Lizzie nodded and collected herself. When she finally did, she looked up to see me.

"Who is this?" She asked confused. Casey smiled.

"Remember when you woke up on Saturday? I told you about the neighbors who stopped by? Well this is Mrs. Venturi's older son Derek. Derek this is my younger sister Lizzie." She introduced us, and I held out my hand for Lizzie to shake.

Usually I'm not this formal, but I wanted Lizzie to know how friendly I could be. Lizzie looked at my hand warily, but shook it anyway.

"I'm sorry I held your sister up. If I had known that she had to pick you up, I wouldn't have kept her. We were doing a project, and lost track of time." I told her honestly. She looked at me suspiciously, but finally warmed up to me.

"Ok… well it's nice to meet you Derek." She spoke, and I nodded.

"The pleasure is mine." I joked in a fake accent. Lizzie giggled. I'm just glad I could make her laugh after what happened. This is usually not like me, but I made an exception. I feel that Casey will always be my exception.

"Can we go home now?" Lizzie asked and Casey nodded.

"Sure Lizard. Let's go." Casey smiled and we all walked in the direction of our homes.

Once we got there, we stood in between the intersection of our two houses. Lizzie ran inside her house, not looking back once, and shut the door. Casey and I laughed.

"Well she was eager to get inside." Casey guessed, and I nodded.

"I guess so." I responded. "So, should we do this again tomorrow?" I added. Casey looked puzzled as to what I meant, but then she remembered.

"Oh! Yeah sure, I would love too. Just have to get Lizzie everyway at three. Sorry about the freak out earlier." Casey apologized, and I waved my hand at her.

"It's no problem. If I knew how much Lizzie needed you I wouldn't have kept you. If you don't mind me asking, why was she crying so hard?" I questioned. Casey looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, when our dad died, it was hard on her. She developed PTSD, and now she gets really scared if something is going to happen to me or our mom." She explained. Her eyes turned from a soft light blue, to an electric stormy blue. I guess that's what happens when she gets upset.

"Oh man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I apologized. I didn't want to upset her further.

"It's ok. I actually haven't been able to accept it myself, but just by telling you, I'm starting to learn." Casey told me honestly. I never thought I could make people feel that way before.

"Well that is great. He will always be in your memory Casey." I told her, and she nodded.

"It's getting late. We better head inside." She ended, and started walking toward her front door. As soon as she got there, she turned her head back.

"See you later Derek." She sighed, and walked inside. Closing the door behind her. I smiled at the exchanged, and walked inside my house to find my mother waiting for me by the stairs.

"Why were you with her Derek?" Mom sternly asked. I was confused on her tone.

"Um she's out neighbor, and she is helping me with English. Why don't you want me hanging out with her?" I questioned. Casey was a really nice person, so I didn't see the problem.

"You don't know what's she's like Derek. She could be someone who can destroy your life." Mom sneered.

"Have you met Casey before?" My suspicion started to take over.

"Of course not. But you never know what type of person that girl is. Stop seeing her, that's final." Mom boomed, and walked away from me, as if I was a child. I stomped up to my room, and slammed the door.

I was sixteen years old. I didn't have to listen to what she had to say. Casey was a nice person. There was no way that she would be hiding something from me. Right? I sat in my room for the next few hours. I told Edwin to tell my dad I wasn't feeling good so I wouldn't have to come down for dinner. I didn't want to look at my mother's face. By the time I looked at the clock, it was almost twelve in the morning, and the only thing on my mind was what my mom had told me today. There was no way I wasn't going to stop seeing Casey and she couldn't make me. I finally fell asleep when the clock struck 12. Determined I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

 **A/N: So that's over. Why do you think Abby doesn't want Derek to see Casey? Give me your ideas in the reviews. I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I kind of hit some writer's block toward the end. I promise the next one will be much better. Don't forget to review if you want a fact sheet or not! Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	8. The Chase Goes On

***Comes from behind a wall* Hey guys…. Ok so to start off, I am extremely sorry that I have not updated for the past two months. The school has been wearing me out, and I had a lot of problems with my health. I received new medication for my headaches, but they had a lot of side effects. My headaches though are now almost non-existent. I am now on summer vacation, and I graduate June 11** **th** **, so I was trying to wrap up school before I started to write again. I am having a lot of problems with my back, however, but I will not let this stop me from writing. I missed you guys so I hope you enjoy chapter seven of Raising Lizzie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or Raising Izzie.**

 ***Casey***

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy, but I know I need to go to school so I got up anyway. I just bought Lizzie and I alarm clocks so we would never be late for school. I walk to the bathroom to get ready, after a sleepless night. Our money was running low again, and I need to find a job fast. So during lunch, I will run off campus to see what I can find. I brush my teeth, wash my face, and get dressed for the day. I then run across the hall to see if Lizzie is ready yet. I look into her room to see her brushing her hair. She looks happier than normal, and I was intrigued to find out why.

"Hey Liz, you ready to go?" I asked. She jumps as if startled by my voice.

"Oh, um… Well Casey, do you know Derek's younger brother Edwin?" She questioned back. I nodded.

"Well, he offered to walk me to the bus stop from now on. He goes to my school and I think we are starting to become friends." Lizzie smiled. I was happy to see her finally making friends. It was like our lives were back to normal.

"Ok. Just be careful Liz. I trust Edwin, and I trust Derek too. Maybe even George, but there is something about Abby that makes me wary. Watch out for her. We don't need to blow our secret here." I told her sternly and she nodded.

"Ok, Casey. Oh, and Edwin will walk me back home. I'll see you later!" She shouted as she ran out the door. I watch from the window as her and Edwin race to their bus stop. I chuckle and then walk back to my room to get my things. _Looks like someone is starting to develop a little crush…_ I thought as I walk to the door. I make sure all the lights and doors are locked before leaving. I open the door to see Derek who was about to knock.

"Oh, Hi-i D-Derek." I stuttered out. _Keep your cool Cassandra…_

"Hey, Casey. I was wondering if you need a ride to school? I mean we are neighbors and we're going to the same place so why not right?" Derek babbled. It was cute. Looks like I wasn't the only one to lose my cool.

"Sure Derek." I laughed and he rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

"Alright let's ride." He said and we walk to his car.

The ride is silent on the way to school, but I thought about what happened earlier with Lizzie and Edwin and had to laugh. Derek looks at me curiously.

"Any reason you're laughing there?" He chuckled and I chuckled back.

"Yeah actually. Your brother has found an interest in my sister." I told him. At first, he looked confused, but then he realizes what I mean and laughs himself.

"Oh yeah. He ran out of the house pretty quickly this morning saying he has to walk Lizzie down to the bus stop. He would not stop talking about her all last night ha." He laughed.

"Aww, that's so cute," I told him.

"Yeah. I've never seen my brother so happy before." He sighed and I thought about what he said. It was the same way with Lizzie, but we had to be wary about this family.

"He would never… Edwin would never hurt Lizzie right…?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know what Derek's response would be to this question, but I have to ask. I need to make sure the only family I have left was safe. He paused for a bit before his expression returned.

"Of course, he wouldn't. I would pummel him if he ever did." Derek joked, but I wasn't amused. Derek could see that and pulls into a parking spot once we reach the school.

"Casey, my brother would never hurt her I promise. I taught him better than that and so did our dad. I give you my word." As he explains, he laces his fingers with mine. I never felt more content.

"Ok," I whispered. Derek starts to lean in, my pulse increases and my heart beats faster. I want this to happen more than anything. Our lips brush the others lightly before a car horn interrupts us. We both pull back, our heads hitting the roof.

"Are you ok Case?" Concern laced in his eyes as he rubs his head with his hand.

"I'm ok." I nodded. _Case?_ I thought. That was new. Derek looks out his window to see who interrupted us and I see a tall blond haired, blue eyed guy being the culprit. He is wearing a blue beanie with a green and black plaid shirt, and some saggy blue jeans.

"What's up D? Who's the honey sitting next to you?" The guy asked, winking at me in the process. I am so grossed out right now.

"Sam, why did you honk your horn? I'm in a parking spot." Derek looks like he really wants to punch this "Sam" character.

"Just to play a joke on you. Haha, so who is this girl sitting next to you?" He questioned again.

"Um, Casey this is my friend Sam. Sam this is my new friend and neighbor Casey McDonald." He sighed while introducing us. Sam's eyes gleamed at my name.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Casey." Sam licks his lips and I could see the evil masked in his eyes. I make a mental note to stay away from this guy.

"Nice to meet you too," I told him. _Not…_

"Well Sammie, we need to head on to class before we are late so I shall see you later." Derek interrupted with gritted teeth. I wonder what was going on with them…

"Oh sure no problem. I will see you later Derek. Casey." He adds a purr to my name and walks into the school building.

"That was something huh?" I chuckle nervously. The air becomes tense after what just happened. Derek feels it too and calms down from Sam's rude interruption.

"Um yeah sure was. Let's head to class." He laughed nervously as well and hopped out of the car. Me trailing behind him.

The rest of the day was a blur. Soon it was lunch time, and I was sitting with Derek helping him with our English project. He was getting better with reading the text. Before lunch was over, however, I received a note to go to the guidance consular office.

"I'll be right back," I assured Derek and he smiled.

"Do you need me to walk with you? I know I never showed you where the office was." He asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's ok. Have to find my way around without you at some time." I laughed and he nodded.

I walk away from the table with my stuff and try to find the office. After a few tries, I get lost.

 _Just great…_ I grumbled in my head before I am pulled into a janitors closet. The light string is pulled and I see Sam's smiling face.

"Sam… um why did you pull me in here?" I questioned. I need to keep myself calm before I have another panic attack. After the fire, I got them a lot.

"We, my dear Casey, are going to have some fun." He smirked. I try to back away from him, but the closet is too small.

"Sam, I don't know you, nor do I want to have that kind of fun with you," I told him nicely and tried to walk around him to open the door, but he blocks my path.

"Well, that is a shame. Guess we have to do something else then." He smiled, and I stood warily of him.

"What do you mean by something el-" Sam suddenly punches me in the stomach and I fall to the floor. My breathing gets heavy and I start to see stars.

"You don't want me? Then you pay the consequences." He shouts and kicks me in my side. I scream as loud as I can.

The bruises from my last attack at the homeless shelter start to throb. Sam continues to hit me as hard as he can, tugging on my hair and my clothes. I beg and plead with him to stop before the door is finally opened. I look up to see Derek before I am kicked in the eye.

"Sam?! What the hell are you doing to her?!" He screams. Sam freezes as if he is finally aware of the damage he is causing.

He looks down at me and then makes a break for it. He gets by Derek and runs out of the school. Instead of running after him, Derek tends to me.

"Casey?! Casey, what hurts?" Derek cries. My body ached all over, and I knew my jeans and shirt were in shreds. I am so embarrassed, but I knew I had to answer him.

"My stomach and my side. He also kicked my eye." I whispered. My body starts to shake and I knew a panic attack was stirring. Derek sensed it too and immediately took action.

"Ok, Casey we are going to have to take you to a hospital." He told me. My body shook in convulsions. I cannot go to the hospital! They will find out I live alone and split Lizzie and me up.

"NO! Please don't take me to a hospital. I just want to go home. Please take me home!" I sobbed.

Derek saw how hysterical I was and finally decides to take me home. He carries me bridal style out to his car and starts to drive quickly, but carefully to my house. Once we are there, he carries me to my front door. He shifts me for a second so he could find my house key in my bag. When he finds it, we walk in and I tell him to take me down the hall to my room. Before we get there, however, we hear a cry of pain from Lizzie's room. We carefully look in to see Edwin and Lizzie on the bed with Lizzie in the same condition I'm in.

"Edwin, what happened to Lizzie?" Derek asks in disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. Lizzie's eye was swollen shut, her throat was black and blue, and her leg is wrapped in gauze.

"Sam's little brother Cade grabbed her when we were walking back to class and started to beat her near to death in an empty classroom. He locked the door, but I managed to get it open and I punched him in the face. Cade ran off and I helped Lizzie to her feet. I offered to take Lizzie to the hospital, but she begged me not to. So I ran all the way here and patched her up with the first aid kit they have here." Edwin explained.

I couldn't understand what was going on. Why would both Sam and his brother attack Lizzie and I? I suddenly felt weak and almost fell out of Derek's grip.

"Oh Casey, let me get you to your room. Edwin, where is the first aid kit?" Derek asked his brother and Edwin pointed to the corner of Lizzie's room. Derek grabbed the kit and took me to my room, laying me on my bed.

He starts to patch up my side, asking if it was ok to lift my shirt. When I gave him the ok, he lifts my shirt and I look down below to see that my stomach was a purple-yellow color. From the previous bruises I had. Derek gasps at the color.

"Oh, Case…" He sighs and lays a kiss on my forehead. I weakly smile at the gesture. Derek rubs the cream carefully on my wounds and I scream in pain. He whispers in my ear that it will be over soon, and I nod, but the pain is unbearable. After he done, Derek blows on the wounds as an attempt to take the pain away. Soon, I feel much better.

"Casey? I need to go home now. Is your mother on her way home from work?" I widen my eyes, the fear of him leaving grows too strong.

"NO! She has long hours tonight. Please don't leave me." I whimper. I don't care how childlike I look right now. Now that Sam knows that I am Derek's neighbor, he could pop over at any time to finish the job and hurt Lizzie too.

"Ok, ok I promise not to leave you. I will go over for a quick second to grab some clothes and a sleeping bag. I'm sure Edwin would want to stay for Lizzie so I will get his clothes and things too. I will be right back." He assured me and I nodded. He ran to Lizzie's room probably to tell his brother where he was going and then ran out of the house.

I laid in bed wondering how this came to be my life. Why were we targeted like this all the time? It seems that I can't protect my family as much as I wish for. Ten minutes later, I hear footsteps going down the hall and to Lizzie's room. I crane my neck to see Derek giving Edwin his stuff. He then comes into my room, drops his stuff to the floor, and curls up to the blankets on my bed. I giggle at his groan.

"Well, it has been a long day my friend. Would you rather me sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag? I don't want to hurt you." He asked cautiously. I shook my head lightly.

"No, it's ok. You won't hurt me. I'm sure of it." I tell him and he nods. Derek slides into bed with me and lays down on the other side of me. I move over so that my head is laying comfortably on his chest.

"Do you mind?" I ask, looking up to him.

"Not at all." He tells me. His arm immediately hugs my middle and soon enough we both fall asleep to each other's heartbeat. Completely content with each other.

 **Around 8pm, *Abby***

 **(She is on the phone with another person.** _ **Abby,**_ _Mysterious Caller_ _ **)**_

" _ **Thanks for doing what I asked of you. It is nice to know that you are competent."**_

" _How did you know it was complete?"_

" _ **My son told me what happened to them today. Next time, however, make sure they are more bruised. I need them to pay for what their father did to me."**_

" _You got it, boss."_

" _ **Glad to hear. Have a goodnight."**_ I hang up the phone and stare at the photo that plagues my mind every night.

 _They will pay… They will pay greatly…_ I smirk in my mind and head downstairs. I had a family to feed.

 **A/N: Woah, who was Abby talking to on the phone? And why did Sam and Cade beat up Casey and Lizzie? I know in the show Sam has a little sister, not a little brother, but I needed to change that for the sake of the story. You guys will find out soon enough the answers to this questions. Derek will also get a final puzzle piece that leads him to the discovery of Casey and Lizzie's secret. That will be in the next chapter. However, the release of that new chapter will not be for a week or two. This weekend I have to clean my house and my room and same for all next week. Next Saturday is my graduation and I will have family over so yeah that's why. Sorry guys but an update will not be until the week of June 12** **th** **. I am close to finishing this story I promise. Thanks for reading, please review. Tomboy22.** __


	9. The Venturi Boys Got Your Back

**Hey, guys. So I know it's been a while. I have had a lot going on. I graduated from high school a little over a month ago so that's good. I also had some severe health issues, nothing to be hospitalized over, but I'm better now so wanted to do an update. This story will be nearing a close soon as college gets near. I move out August 12** **th** **, so that is getting down to the wire guys. I apologize deeply for how late this is, but I will try to write more depending on how busy I get in the incoming weeks. I am still collecting items for college and I found out I have a summer reading book so I am laboring through that at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to deal with Life with Derek or Raising Izzie.**

 ***Derek***

The sun blinds me when I wake up. I avert my eyes to look at the shape Casey was in. Her eye is black with surrounding purple bruising, scratches cover her arms and face. I lift her shirt slightly to see the bruising on her stomach. All I see is yellow, black, purple, and blue. They all cover her entire stomach and it makes me sick that Sam would even do something like this. I thought he was my friend? I thought he was a decent person to hang around. I guess I have been wearing rose-colored glasses this entire time. However, I do notice something about the way Casey's bruising looks. The shades of yellow would only indicate if old bruises were healing. Sam could not have caused those. Also, I never heard her mother come in last night. Casey did say she worked late hours, but this is just ridiculous. I need to investigate so I decide to go on my phone and type in Dennis McDonald. Only two results come up. I guess because he died in a small part of Toronto and he stopped playing hockey a long time before he died. I clicked on the _Toronto Tribune_ and got a startling article.

 _ **August 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2005**_

" _We are sad to report that our very own hockey hero, Dennis Justin McDonald (43, 8974 Jack Daniels Lane) and his loving wife, Nora Katherine McDonald (42, 8974 Jack Daniels Lane) passed away this weekend in what seemed to be a house fire. Police reports show that the fire was not accidental and that it is now classified as a homicide case. Meanwhile, their children, Cassandra Alexandria McDonald (15, 8974 Jack Daniels Lane) and Elizabeth Brooke McDonald (10, 8974 Jack Daniels Lane) managed to escape. However, no one has been able to find them…"_

That was all I could read before I fully look at Casey. She lied to me about everything, and… she was completely by herself… I hate to wake her, especially after what she just went through, but I need to know if this is true. I need to know if she is truly safe in the world…

"Casey…" I whispered in her ear. I rubbed her shoulder just so she would not be in much pain when she got up. It usually works on Marti, so I hope it works for her. Casey whimpered, but slowly got up after a while.

"Derek?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah, it's me Case. I want to ask you something, but first, do you want something to eat?" I asked. I couldn't question her when she looks so weak and defenseless.

"That would be great. All I have is ramen, though… I haven't had the chance to run to the store." She blushed in embarrassment. I smiled, not caring about that.

"It's ok Casey. I'll bring Edwin with me too, so he can make Lizzie something. I will take care of you. Don't you worry about that." I told her.

"Ok Derek." She told me and I walked across the hall to see how the kids were doing.

I guess Lizzie wanted Edwin to stay with her last night because he was in her bed instead on his sleeping bag. Which laid untouched near the foot of her bed. Lizzie looked in the same amount of shape Casey was in. I saw no old fading bruising, though, so I'm guessing something happened to Casey before they came here. Anyway, I flicked Edwin on the ear a couple times to get him up.

"Derek? What do you want?" He asked, irritated.

"I'm making Casey something to eat and I thought you would want to do the same thing for Lizzie. I also need to talk to you about something important." I emphasized. He saw the look in my eyes and immediately got up. Before we could leave, Lizzie seems to notice the change of positions and groaned awake.

"Edwin…?" She whispered.

"I will be right back Lizzie. I'm going with Derek to make you and Casey something to eat ok?"

"Ok," Lizzie smiled before lying back down. It makes me wonder how much these girls have truly been through without their parents. If the article was true, I mean.

Edwin and I walk down to the kitchen before we start looking for items to cook with. I see two pots near the sink so I take both and fill them will water. I then ask Edwin to look for the ramen packaging. He finds them in the cabinet above his head so I grab two packets. However, I don't know which one to use.

"Edwin, I know this will be a weird question, but would you happen to know which kind of ramen Lizzie likes?" I ask. I already knew Casey likes the one you make on the stove, but I wasn't sure about Lizzie.

"She likes the instant microwave ones." He told me and I nodded.

I pour the water out of the other pan out and place it back near the sink. I then put Lizzie's batch in the microwave and I wait for both of them to be ready.

"So what did you want to talk to me about that was so important?" Edwin interrupted my thoughts. I pull out my phone, go to the same article I was on earlier, and toss my phone to him.

"Read it," I say. He scans the article and his eyes widen before they look up at me.

"You don't think-"

"I don't know. But after they eat, I want to ask. I have to know if their safe Edwin. Don't you?" I interrupt him to share my thoughts. What if the person who did this was still out there? According to the article, they still haven't found the suspect, and I want to protect them will all I have.

"Of course." His eyes harden. I know he's as torn up about this as I am. I mean, he cares about Lizzie as much as I care about Casey. I didn't know that getting to know the new girls would get us into this much of a bind. Soon, the food was done and I put both servings into bowls I found.

"Ok here's the plan. We wake them up, let them eat, and then ask them gently. They are still healing from yesterday, and I really don't want to ask them today, but I need to know if they're safe." I don't think I have ever felt this strongly about someone before, but I have to know. I just have a pit in my stomach that this is only the beginning.

We both walk upstairs and separate to go in the girl's rooms. Casey is asleep when I see her. I don't want to wake her, but she needs something to eat.

"Casey. Case wake up." She groaned but turned slightly to look at me.

"What is it, Derek?" Casey sighed.

"I have some food ready for you," I smirked and her eyes lit up.

"Food?" She questioned and I chuckled.

"Yes, food. Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?" I ask her.

"Can you carry me?" She pouts and I chuckle at how cute she looks.

"Sure." I gather Casey and walk us down to the kitchen.

Edwin already had Lizzie down and she was eating. I place Casey in the seat in front of her bowl and she began eating slowly. Edwin and I stood next to each other to talk about how we should process our next move. We weren't sure how to bring up the topic, and but I guess we just have to be blunt. And by we, I meant me. After some time, they finish their bowls and I have Edwin wash them.

"Oh, Edwin you don't have to do that." Casey started, but I interrupted.

"He did. Um, I need to talk to you about something. The both of you." I told them. They take in the serious expression on my face and nod slowly. I pull up the article on my phone once again and hand my phone to Casey.

"Is this true and please be honest?" I ask carefully. She scans the article before widening her eyes, looking up at me. She tears up before nodding at me. I collect her in my arms and she starts to sob.

"Casey? Derek, what did you do to my sister?" Lizzie weakly shouts. Edwin gives my phone to Lizzie to read. She skims the page and freezes before looking at her sister and then up at me.

"Derek… you cannot tell a single soul about this. I mean it, please…" Lizzie pleads. Edwin hugs her and Lizzie accepts the comfort. After a while, Casey stops crying, and I release her from my grip.

"Case… what's going on?" I ask slowly.

"It seemed like any other normal day. I guess that's how they always start eh? Anyway, my mom and dad had finished putting Lizzie to bed and were coming to my room to say goodnight. I was in my room planning out my notes for the morning since it was supposed to be my first day of freshman year. That of course, didn't happen. I was so nervous about the next day I couldn't sleep so I just took out my journal and started to write when I saw it. The front door was lit ablaze by someone. I don't know who, but I saw a woman run away. Long reddish hair in the distance. My parents got to me first and ushered me out. They got Lizzie next and we ran as fast as we can to the back door, but a beam fell on my mom. It crushed her leg, and my dad told me to run upstairs and try to find a way out with Lizzie.

I hesitated, but he shouted at me to go so I did. Lizzie and I ran upstairs to try to escape through my window since I had a bush in front that would cushion the landing, but the hallway caught fire. So we turned around and went in Lizzie's room. I grabbed two bags I saw sitting in by the corner, my id that I left in her room the day before, and Lizzie's book before the fire caught up with us. I forced us out of a two story window. We landed before the house exploded behind us, and finally collapsed. Our parents still trapped inside. I screamed when the house hit the ground, and I knew we just lost our parents in that moment. Lizzie hit her head when we dropped and was knocked out cold, and luckily one of our neighbors saw the fire so the paramedics were there when we escaped. I told them that my parents were still trapped inside and they told me to calm down but I couldn't. I passed out from freaking out too badly.

When I come to, I'm in a hospital room. The doctors tell me that I twisted my ankle, but I didn't even realize since I was so hopped up on adrenaline. All I asked them was where my sister was and if she was ok. They said Lizzie had a concussion, but she would be ok in a few days. They brought the police in, took my statement, and have been looking for the killer ever since. No results." Casey concluded. Edwin and I were at a lost at how much they had only gone through in only a year. Edwin finally came out of his stupor to ask a question.

"So how did you guys end up here?" He asked. Casey looked emotionally drained, so Lizzie finished the story.

"After I healed, and Casey told me what happened after I went unconscious, no family we had would take us in. They were afraid that since the killer was still out there, they would pay the price. So, we were sent from foster groups to foster groups. One day, Casey overheard that because she would be sixteen soon, they would have to put her in another home. So we left. We have been bouncing around from homeless shelter to homeless shelter until Casey got a job and raised enough money to move us here. Casey told the real estate guy that our mom was super busy, but that she lived here with us. Casey faked the signature on the documents to match moms and the only ones who actually know the full truth are our principals and now you guys." Lizzie finished, but that snapped me out of our shock.

"Wait, our principals know the truth?" Edwin and I ask in unison.

"Yup. I had to tell them the truth in order for us to get an education and to be enrolled. They promised to keep it a secret." Casey whispered. I felt so bad that I made her do this.

"So this is it huh? Do I need to pack up our lives here and leave before you out us, or should I just turn myself in?" She scoffed.

"Casey, of course not. You have been raising your eleven-year-old sister on your own for the past year. We promise we won't say anything. In fact, we are going to help you. You can count on us Case." I told her and I meant it. She means the world to me, and I never fall this quickly for girls but Casey will just have to be an exception to this rule.

"Really?" Casey's eyes brightened up.

"Really," I promised. I hugged her tight, never wanting to let go of her.

"Lizzie, I know we are young, but I'll protect you too ok?" Edwin vowed and Lizzie looked so grateful.

"Oh, Edwin!" Lizzie smiled and hugged him. I knew he wanted to protect her with all he had in his eleven-year-old self, and I knew he could.

If the killer was still out there, then Edwin and I needed to be prepared. All I knew was that no one was getting past the Venturi boys without a fight.

 **A/N: So I know, shorter than usual but it's almost 1:30 in the morning and I'm sleepy guys. Also, I'm not really sure how the foster system works. I don't know if they actually put someone in another group home at sixteen, but this is fanfiction so let's pretend that they do. We finally know the true story around what happened with Casey's parents and Derek and Edwin know also! Not to mention you guys know the fire wasn't an accident. The killer could still be out there. Any ideas? ;) Anyway, the next chapter will be this one, but in Casey's point of view. Just so you might get some understanding of what she might have been thinking during the whole thing. This update should come this weekend. I swear guys. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I really appreciate all the reviews I have been getting for this story. Favorites and follows too. Thanks so much guys! Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. :D**


	10. Back to Normal

**So, I know I am the worse updater in the world. However, life must go on for me. I go back to school next Sunday as my winter break is ending, and I feel bad that I didn't really update. My insomnia had gotten worse and so I had ended up sleeping all day because I couldn't sleep during the night. And despite not feeling well today, I am updating in December still. I hope you guys have an excellent New Year and let's make 2017 a great year. :D Here's the real chapter nine.**

 **BTW: I am fast-forwarding this chapter in Casey's POV so that this story doesn't drag on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything seen or heard from Life with Derek or Raising Izzie.**

 ***Casey***

Three weeks have passed since Derek and Edwin found out our secret and to be honest, I'm completely grateful for it. They managed to protect us from threats and made sure no one would hurt us. I was also able to get a job at _Smelly Nelly's_ thanks to Derek and now I can afford to bring in more furniture into the house. Things were finally starting to look up for us. Unfortunately, Derek did look bothered by something when he was driving us home from school. So, I decided to ask him about it.

"Why so glum?" I giggled at the word choice but he did not seem amused.

"If I ask you this, can you promise to tell me the truth?" He asked and I immediately knew it was about my past. Sadly, I nodded and he sighed.

"When Edwin and I patched you and Lizzie up, I noticed that you had fading bruises and she didn't. Did something happen before you came to London?" He questioned.

"Derek? Are we almost to your house?" I counter questioned and he shook his head.

"We are going to your house today remember? My mom is home." And I nodded at the response.

Derek told me about his mother wanting him to stay away from me and how he wasn't going to listen to her. I didn't want him to disobey her, but he said nothing in this world could ever separate us now that he knew I was on my own. That touched me.

"Right, well when we get to my room, I'll tell you. Trust me it is best that way." I told him. He looked grim but understood.

Soon, we pulled into my driveway and Derek parked the car. We exited and I got my key from bag so we could enter the house. It wasn't empty like it was three weeks ago. We went upstairs to my room, and I closed the door so that we could have some privacy when Lizzie and Edwin walked in from school. Derek sat on my bed and I sat next to him starting to think of where I could begin.

"Ok… so the last homeless shelter we were at there was another reason on why we left. A reason that Lizzie doesn't know about.' I sighed in distress, but Derek's comforting hand on my back soothed me to continue' 'I also forced us to leave because an older man who was staying there had taken a certain interest in me. He would verbally abuse me, physically abuse me, and… sexually abuse me too. That's why I had bruises on my stomach. He would hold me down as he raped me night after night." I croaked out. Derek looked horrified by my confession.

"Oh Case… Did you report the guy?" Derek choked out.

"Yeah, but no one took me seriously. Just thought I was a mixed-up kid who went through a lot. So, I decided to leave the next morning with Lizzie and I had just enough money to get me to London." I told him.

"I just wish I could have done something to help you." He sniffled. I hugged him and as I wiped away his tears I said,

"Derek, you didn't know me then and you are helping me now by not saying anything. If the authorities knew about Lizzie and I, we would be spilt up and sent to foster care. Honestly, thank you for all that you and Edwin are doing for us." I kissed his cheek and he blushed. I blushed myself not expecting that action to come from me.

"No problem Case. You know I care about you, right?" He hesitated and I nodded.

"I do." I smiled.

"Now, let's finish _Night_ for Mrs. Davis. We have a lot to do if you want to pass her test on Friday." I told him and he groaned falling back on my bed.

"Can't we do it later?" He whined.

"No. Come on Derek." I giggled. He sighed, but he still pulled the book out of his bag anyway. We read halfway through the last chapter before I heard the door unlock downstairs and footsteps go through the house.

"CASEY I'M HOME!" Lizzie shouted. We always do that in case we run into an intruder. I always want to know where my sister is and vice versa.

"IN MY ROOM LIZZIE!" I shouted back, and I stood up to unlock the door so she could come in then went back to my bed to sit down. Derek and I could hear heavy footsteps and they opened the door to reveal Lizzie and Edwin.

"Hey sis!" Lizzie smiled and came over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed.

"Hey Lizard. Hey Edwin. How were your days at school?" I asked when she released me.

"It was ok. I actually wanted to ask you something?" Lizzie asked nervously. Edwin looked nervous as well, and Derek and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"What is it Liz?" I questioned.

"Well… the soccer team is having tryouts, and I was wondering if I could tryout?" Lizzie pouted and I felt bad.

Things were finally starting to return to normal. Someone tipped off that Sam and Cade beat us up so they were suspended from school for three months. This gave us some room to breathe and for our bruises to heal and Lizzie used to do soccer before mom and dad passed. However; I can't allow her to do soccer.

"I wish you can kiddo, but I'm sorry you can't try out for soccer." I told her and she immediately started to protest.

"But Casey-"

"No buts Lizzie." I interrupted. "You know that mom or dad would have to sign off the release papers for you to try out. Which isn't a problem, but then people will start to wonder why mom isn't coming to any of your games. And what will happen if you get hurt? They will want to immediately take you to the hospital and mom would have to show up to release you. When they realize mom and dad are dead then we will be put into the foster system and be split up. I can't risk it Lizzie I'm sorry." I explained and even though she looked sad she understood where I was coming from.

"Ok Casey." Lizzie sighed and left with Edwin to her room. I laid back on my bed and sighed, while Derek rubbed my shoulder.

"She will understand that you're doing it for her safety." Derek assured me and I nodded.

"I hope so. Ugh let's just get back to this book I want to finish it." I told him and he nodded back. We just read in silence for rest of the evening.

 ***Lizzie***

"I'm so sick of this Edwin! I really thought that I would be able to be normal and play soccer, but of course, I have to suffer and be stuck like this." I told him in despair.

"I know Lizzie, but Casey does have a point. What if something bad does happen and Casey can't protect you from the feds. She is just trying to help." Edwin told me but I shook my head.

"No Edwin, I really need this. Will you please help me? I'm going to try out for soccer, I'm going to make the team, and I am going to be careful and not get hurt." I said determined trying to believe the words I'm saying.

Edwin debated for a moment on what to do, but he finally shook his head in amazement.

"Alright, I'll help you." He smiled and I squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you, Edwin." I smiled.

"No problem." Edwin whispered and I laid in his arms for the time we had left together. Wishing I could spend more time with him.

 **A/N: I know it's shorter than normal, but I just wanted to get this up there before the end of December (which is in five minutes for me). Have a Happy New Year guys! Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	11. PLEASE READ!

***Comes from behind a wall, makes sure no one has tomatoes to throw at me, comes out when it's all clear. ***

 **Heyyy guys. So, yeah, I know I haven't updated since January and that makes me such a terrible person, but my life has gotten in way you know? Currently my freshman year of college has been full of a lot of drama and a lot of school work. I pretty much took a few months to think of where I want my life to go because the friends I had were not very kind to me and it got to the point of bullying. So, I needed time to think of where my life should go next. Also, about a month ago I fell down the stairs in my dorm and um I'm currently on crutches lol. It's not really that funny because I'm sick of being on them and I seriously need to go back to the doctor but my life is kinda a mess right now so I have no time to update.**

 **On the bright side, my school is currently taking finals so after finals I get to move back home for the summer! Which means in a few days I will be on summer vacation. So, be on the lookout for an update coming soon I swear. Just trying to get my life together.**

 **Also, I write for a little online magazine (well two) one is called Educated Writer and the other is called Society19. I'm sure a lot of you have heard of Society19 so if you want to read well… the one article I have on there (I truly do suck at updating guys) PM me or leave a comment on this chapter and I will give you my name you can read my lovely stories. :D**

 **Be on the lookout for an update soon guys I swear and I love you all. Thank you so much for being patient and for the new readers who came along for the ride. You guys are fantastic.**

 **~Tomboy22**


	12. Disobeying Comes Through

**Hey, guys! So, I told you that there would be an update soon. I'm officially out for the summer so I am really going to try to get this story done by the time I start my sophomore year of college. I move back the 18** **th** **of August so let's see if I can do this ha. Thank you for all the positivity and reviews you guys have been giving me over the last few months and weeks. I truly enjoy it! I'm resting my leg and it should be healed soon enough so while I'm doing that, here is the REAL chapter 10. (I'm two chapters behind since I did two author's notes)**

 **P.S. People have been asking for more Lizwin so that is exactly what I'm going to give them. Also, I know nothing about soccer so please don't give me hate about the drills in this chapter. I'm trying my best ha.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a sophomore in college so I can't afford to own Life with Derek or Raising Izzie. I also do not own any characters from Once Upon a Time.**

 ***Lizzie***

The next day I tried to act as normal as possible so Casey wouldn't catch on to what I was doing. The soccer tryouts were today afterschool, and I forged mom's signature on the documents that needed to be signed. I told her that Edwin and I had to work on a project afterschool so we were going to be late today getting home.

"Be careful ok? I love you." She smiled before leaving the house. I smiled before heading to school myself.

Classes were boring as usual, but Edwin tried to keep me distracted during lunch. He knew I was nervous about the tryouts but it was more than just that. I had never disobeyed Casey before, and I felt like I was letting her down. However, I knew if I wanted some independence from this dreadful life I would need to break some of her rules. Even if it was for my own good.

Eventually, school was over and it was time for the tryouts. I went to the gym lockers to change into my clothes and Edwin was sitting in the bleachers. When I was done, I ran out to the field where the other girls were and the coach.

"Ok ladies, I'm coach Davis and today we are going to work on passing and scoring drills. Scoring drills first. When I call, your name step up to the line against our goalie and see if you can get the ball past her. First up, Emma Swan." She explained and who I assumed was Emma stepped up to the line. ( **A/N: Ok sorry to interrupt, but does anyone watch Once Upon a Time? That's where I got the name from. Still mad about that finale.)**

Emma kicked the ball as fast as she could and it went past the goalie with no issue. Everyone dropped their mouths in shock including the goalie. After a while Coach Davis said something.

"Nice job newbie." She smiled and looked down the list to pick another girl.

"Elizabeth McDonald." My name was called next and I so nervous. I felt as if I wasn't good enough to be here and even worse I didn't even have the appropriate sneakers, but I knew I had to believe in myself if I wanted this spot.

I stepped forward on the line, took a deep breath, and kicked the ball as hard as I could. So, hard that it went past the goalie into the net and threw the net at top speed. I was shocked and so were others around me. Coach Davis finally snapped out of it when Edwin started cheering on the bleachers.

"GO LIZZIE! WOOOOOO!" He shouted and I blushed from embarrassment.

"Lizzie correct?" Coach Davis asked.

"Yes." I answered nervously.

"Welcome to the team." Coach Davis smiled. I was in utter shock. I couldn't believe I made the team this early.

"Thank you so much Coach Davis." I stuttered and she smirked.

"Just make sure you wear the right shoes next time. Now get back in line." She smiled and I did what I was told smiling the whole way.

I finally got a piece of my life back and I wasn't going to let it go without a fight. As coach Davis started calling up more girls, I got a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Emma who was smiling at me.

"Great job Lizzie." Emma grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. She was nice.

"Thank you, Emma. You were great too. I swear you're going to make the team." I told her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Your strike was perfect. I couldn't see a better person for the team." I gushed and she laughed.

"Thanks Lizzie." Emma beamed and went off to the next drill.

Soon the tryouts were over and along with me, Emma and four other girls made the team. I had to shower quickly so that Edwin and I could make it home before our curfews. Once I was done, I put back on my school clothes and rushed out to get Edwin. He looked so proud of me, but before he could say anything I had to stop him.

"Hold that thought. Edwin, our curfew is in ten minutes we need to go now." He took out his phone and look at the time widening his eyes as he did so.

"Let's go." Edwin grabbed my hand and off into the night we went.

Soon, we made it to my front porch with five minutes to spare after running so fast. We laughed the whole way, and I never thought I would be so comfortable with my hand in someone else's but I was.

"Lizzie I'm so proud of you for doing that!" Edwin smiled so big that I thought his face would crack in half. I giggled at his expression.

"I'm proud of myself for doing it. I never thought I could have this… undeniable power in me, but I guess just pushing myself made me work for getting the spot on the team." I answered honestly. Edwin's eyes then softened and he grabbed both of my hands, intertwining our fingers.

"Edwin?" I questioned, my eyebrows raised and a blush burning its way onto my cheeks.

"Lizzie, I never knew that meeting you would be such an adventure. I know that we are young, but would you consider going on a date with me?" Edwin asked nervously and I was shocked but I knew this was what I wanted.

"Yes." I whispered and his eyes widened.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." I giggled and then shrieked when Edwin picked me up and spun me around.

"Lizzie, you have no idea how happy that makes me." Edwin whispered after he put me down. I kissed his cheek and he immediately blushed.

"I can take a guess." I laughed and he chuckled.

"We can make plans our date tomorrow ok. I need to get inside before Casey kills me and you need to get home before your mother kills you." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." Edwin kissed my forehead and then ran across the street, into his house away from my vision.

I smiled while touching my forehead and quickly walked inside shutting the door behind me. I turned around only to be faced with Casey who was crossing her arms. _Busted…_ I thought sadly.

"H-Hey Casey. I'm sorry I'm late. Edwin and I lost track of time." I stuttered out. Casey had a stern look on her face which only meant I was in huge trouble. Then she sighed.

"Lizzie, I know you went to the soccer tryout today and I know you made the team." Casey looked so disappointed in me and I knew I had to fix this somehow.

"Casey, I'm so sorry. It's just ever sense mom and dad passed on I haven't had a chance to have a normal childhood. I just wanted one thing in my life to go back to the way it was." I muttered. I also had tears in my eyes and Casey's eyes softened. She gathered me in her arms for a hug and sat me on the couch we recently bought.

"Lizard, I know you want a normal childhood and I'm so sorry that I can't give you that. It's weird for a sixteen-year-old to be raising an eleven-year-old but that is unfortunately the life we are currently living. Which means that you cannot just disobey me whenever you feel like it. I know it sucks, but I am making these decisions so that we aren't spilt up ok?" Casey explained and I nodded.

"Ok Casey. So, should I tell Coach Davis that I'm off the team?" I asked sadly and Casey sighed looking troubled for a minute, but then smiled.

"You promise me that you will be careful, right?" Casey bit her lip and I nodded eagerly.

"Then no you do not have to tell your coach that you are off the team." Casey grinned and I screamed attacking Casey into a hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I shouted and Casey laughed while kissing my crown.

"Your welcome. I will stop by your school during my lunch time and talk to your principal about this. Just so he knows the situation too. Please be careful. I also had enough money from Smelly Nelly's to buy us both cell phones. DO NOT lose it ok?" She handed me the blue flip phone and I was overjoyed. I could text Edwin now!

"Yes, Thank you so much Casey. I love you." I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"I love you too kiddo."

"So, how did you find out that I made the soccer team?" I asked curiously.

"You can blame Edwin for that. He forgot his math book and I know you told me you guys were studying for a math test so Derek went to go and give it to him. When he couldn't find him, he found one of Edwin's friends who was still hanging around the school and he told Derek that Edwin was on the soccer field. Derek stayed and heard the coach say you were on the team and then left to tell me." Casey smirked.

"Ugh Edwin." I grumbled and Casey laughed.

"Now it's late, up to bed Lizard." Casey demanded and I yawned walking toward the stairs, tired for once.

"Goodnight Casey." I yelled to her and I ran up the stairs. I heard a faint night Liz when I shut the door and started getting ready for bed.

After 20 minutes, I was in my pjs and setting down into my bed. Dreaming peacefully for the first time in six months and hoping that life can continue to go this way for us.

 **A/N: Ok, I know crappy ending but I had no idea of how to phrase it. Plus, my insomnia is kicking my butt and I have been up for over 24 hours with no efficient sleep so I can say that I did a pretty good job with this. Next chapter will continue with Dasey and bring in Lizwin's date maybe? Need to see what I have planned. Hope you guys enjoyed! It's almost midnight where I am so I'm going to bed. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	13. And So It Begins

**So, I know it has been over a month. I'm super sorry for that all I can tell you is that I am still having issues with my leg. I went to the doctor to see what was wrong and next week I'm getting tests done since I've been with the injury for over two months. Also, to make matters worse two days ago I was attacked by a dog. I'm fine, however, my right wrist is slightly bruised and unfortunately for me and for you guys I'm right handed. I'm in some pain but I was eager to get some chapters out for you guys this week. I will try to make them long if possible before I should stop and rest my wrist because I love this story and you guys. Seriously, sixty-seven reviews! I love you guys please keep it up. Here is chapter 11 which will be jumped ahead a little bit. Sorry for the ones that wanted the Lizwin date, but I will write a bonus chapter at the end of the story that is just about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Raising Izzie or Life with Derek.**

 ***Casey***

The weeks flew by since Lizzie joined the soccer team and started dating Edwin. I could not be happier for her. The money that I was earning from Smelly Nelly's even gave me a chance to upgrade the house with more furniture and luxurious things for Lizzie and I. Principal Lassiter was still giving me money even though I told him about my job and that he could stop but he would not here the end of it. Things just sort of fell into the place as the weeks turned to months, and months finally turned into a year. I couldn't help but be more cautious as the year went by however. Lizzie and I have never had it this easy, and I knew something or someone was going to wreck it. It has been officially two years since our parents passing and every day I look more into the case to see who could have done this to us.

Also as the year went by the Venturi family fell more to shambles. Abby started acting colder and distance toward her children while she was harsh and violent toward her husband. She left the house at night and came home either the next day or two days later with her clothes on backwards and her lipstick smudged. George became more withdrawn into himself and would not speak unless he was spoken to. Derek and Edwin would also have to make sure Marti was safe and if she became violent toward George, she would sleep at a friend's house. Derek wanted to help his family but he didn't know how too. He always came to me for comfort and I was always happy to give it to him. Tonight, was different however…

Edwin was already sleeping over as he did not want to deal with his mother. I made sure him and Lizzie weren't doing anything before I send them up to bed. They were asleep for an hour while I was washing the dishes and that's when I heard the knock. I walked carefully over to the peephole to see who could be coming over here this late when I noticed it was Derek. I opened the door and was stunned into shock when I noticed his appearance.

Derek's face looked horrible. He had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a split lip. I looked down to see him clutching his stomach and he was limping as well. Finally, I shook myself out of my stupor and helped him inside.

"Derek… What happened?" I cried and he hissed in pain as he saw on the couch. I ran to get the first aid kit quickly and came back to dress his wounds.

"She finally did it." He blankly stared at the wall in front of us and I flashed my eyes in anger. Immediately knowing what he was talking about.

" **She. Hit. You**." I snarled and he nodded.

"I was just trying to protect dad and Smarti. She got a couple hits on my dad and she tried to go for Smarti but I never let her. She beat me to pulp. I saw dad call the police and scoop Marti up. He also pushed her off me. The police just picked her up. Decided to come over to tell Edwin but to also be with you." He whispered.

He sounded so broken that all I could do was hug him softly so that I wouldn't hurt him further.

"I'm so sorry this happened Derek. Let me clean your wounds and then I'll go wake Edwin and tell him. You're in no condition right now to." I said sternly. He nodded slowly, and I began the task at hand.

I quietly cleaned off all the blood on his face and applied ice where needed. Derek hissed in pain and I muttered a sorry to him. I wrapped his bruised stomach and ankle up in bandages and applied ice to them too. Once I was done, I gathered some blankets from the spare closet and put them over Derek.

"I will be right back ok? Going upstairs to tell Edwin what happened." Derek nodded slowly and I kissed his forehead before proceeding upstairs.

I opened Lizzie's door to see Edwin and Lizzie cuddling, so I took a couple of pictures. They were so cute together but after that I woke Edwin up.

"What Casey?" He asked irritated.

"I need to tell you something." I whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"Could it have not waited until the morning?" He muttered and I shook my head.

"It's about your mother." I whispered again and the sleepiness he had went away as soon as the words escaped my lips.

"Ok." He extracted himself from Lizzie's arms and followed me out the hallway and down the stairs.

"So, what exactly happened with my moth-" The words died on his lips when he got a glimpse of the state Derek was in.

"My mom did this…" Edwin asked me and I nodded sadly.

"Derek… please tell me she's in jail."

"The police went to pick her after I left. Dad called them, and he went to a motel with Marti for the night." Derek muttered, and I hugged him from behind without hurting his side. He leaned into my touch.

"Did she hurt Marti or dad?" Edwin cried.

"Dad yes, Marti no. I prevented that from happening that why I look like this. She tried to go after her but obviously that wasn't going to happen. I'm just glad you were here and not there."

"I just can't believe she hit you." Edwin whispered. His hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I can't believe it either, but it happened and now things are going to be different. Hopefully she stays in jail because I don't want to deal with her anymore." Derek croaked in pain.

Even though my parents were dead, I was lucky to not have to deal with abuse from either of them. Sure, my mother worked a lot and was hardly around, but she still cared for my family.

"Well it's getting late so we should all get some rest yeah?" I asked and both boys nodded.

"Goodnight Derek, Casey." Edwin nodded and went back upstairs to Lizzie's room.

"Alright Derek, I will see you in the morning." I told him and I turned to go upstairs but stopped when Derek grabbed my hand.

"Please stay." He pleaded. I could see an unfamiliar fear in his eyes and I knew the choice I had to make.

"Ok." I whispered.

I got an extra blanket from the spare closet and laid out on the couch. Derek put his arm around me and I kissed his cheek immediately blushing at the action but I laid back down after I did it.

"Goodnight Case and thank you." Derek whispered before his breath evened out.

"You're welcome." I whispered back and the last thing I saw before the world went dark was the clock striking midnight.

 **A/N: So, Abby has officially struck huh? I told you guys there would be a reason for her and George to get a divorce. I can't believe I wrote over 1400 words on a bruised wrist in one day, only taking one break! That's big guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you thin Abby will do next? Update should be up sometime next week considering now I have an idea of where I want to go with this story. Thanks for reading. Please review! Tomboy22.**


	14. Birthday Beginning Part One

**Guys, my internet connection sucks. I am currently at my city library typing this chapter for you guys. I was also out of town for a week and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop so that's why there was a delay. My wrist is fully better so I can now type, but there still might be a delay typing this. I also bring a little bit of bad news. Summer vacation for me is almost over. I start school in a little less than three weeks. So, on August 18** **th** **I move back to school, and I hate to say it but updates will be even slower than they are now. I apologize deeply for the lack of updates this summer but college is tuff. My life is tuff but I want to make it up to you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter as things are going to start to speed up now. Here is chapter 12.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Raising Izzie or Life with Derek. If I did, I would be able to pay for college lol.**

 ***Edwin***

I went to sleep afraid that night. Not just for the safety of Derek, Marti, and I, but for Liz and Casey as well. My mother was getting out of hand. Sure, she always yelled and screamed at dad or broke a couple of things. She never hit us kids though. She never hit Derek. I should be lucky that I weren't there to see her rage at full strength and that Marti never got hurt. I held Lizzie a little tighter and fell asleep with the feeling of uneasiness coasting my dreams…

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't hear sounds of Casey cooking breakfast like she usually does. _I'm over here way too often…_ I thought. I looked over a see that Lizzie was still asleep. I kissed her forehead and gently escaped her grasp. I softly padded my footsteps next door and opened it to see it empty… _I wonder where they went._ I thought in worry and ran downstairs.

At the end of the stairs I looked toward the couch to see Derek and Casey cuddled up. _If they don't get to together by the end of this week I'm locking them in a closet._ I smiled at the thought and padded toward the kitchen to make breakfast.

Casey has been nothing but good to Derek and me since our mom became a nightmare. I had to not only show her that I appreciated her, but that she could take a break. She was taking care of Lizzie all on her own. She needed all the help she could get and with our mother acting the way she was, Derek and I haven't been as much help as we could be.

I grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and started the toaster with the waffles. I also pulled out two pans; one to make pancakes and one to make the eggs. Everyone always wants something different for breakfast. Lizzie likes eggs and waffles, I just like waffles, Derek just likes pancakes, and Casey just likes eggs. Soon those were ready, and I thought that we should all enjoy breakfast in bed, and luckily Casey bought a couple of large breakfast trays last month; so, I stacked Casey and Derek's breakfast on the first tray with their drinks of choice. Casey's was orange juice and Derek's was milk. I walked to the couch with the tray and woke them up.

"Wha? Edwin, what's wrong?" Casey questioned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Derek was still asleep with his arm protectively wrapped around Casey's waist. I swear he could sleep through a monsoon.

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Derek and I even though we should be helping you. So, I made everyone breakfast." I gestured to the tray on the table and she looked over and smiled.

"Oh, Edwin that's so thoughtful of you! Thank you so much. Though, you and Derek have been a huge help to Lizzie and me. Don't ever think otherwise ok?" She ruffled my hair and I nodded.

"You got it." I smiled.

"Good. Now I'm sure Lizzie wants her breakfast and you want to eat yours too. I'll wake Derek." Casey shooed me out, and I went back to the kitchen to get Lizzie and I's breakfast and ran upstairs.

When I arrived at her room, she was still asleep cuddling the covers. I never thought I would see a cuter sight. I set our breakfast down and went to wake her.

"Liz. Lizzie wake up." I kissed her cheek and shook her shoulder lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a huge yawn.

"Edwin?" She asked and I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, babe it's me. I made us breakfast I thought you would like it hot." I smiled.

"So, that's what I smell! Thank you, Ed." She kissed my lips and asked for her meal. I handed it to her and kissed her forehead as I sat down on the bed.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Lizzie asked while scarfing down her eggs.

"Not sure. I mean you don't have soccer practice, Casey and Derek don't have work. It is a nice Saturday morning though. However, after what happened last night I don't know what's going to happen with my family." I sighed.

"Edwin, even though Casey and I aren't much we will always be there for your family. You guys are our family now. Hopefully your mom will fully be in custody and she can't get to you guys." Lizzie stroked my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"Thanks Liz." I kissed her and she kissed me back full force.

I don't know what would happen if I ever lost her, but hopefully I'll never find out. We pulled up for air and she suddenly looked wide eyed.

"Wait, what's todays date?" She questioned frantically. I looked at her calendar above her desk and told her.

"It's November 23rd. Why?" I asked and she smiled.

"Today is Casey's seventeenth birthday and I have the perfect present." Liz smirked.

"Oh, I didn't know today was her birthday. What's your present?" I asked.

"I need your help with it." She said and I pondered on what could be so big that she would need my help with, but I nodded in agreement.

"We are going to get Derek and Casey together." She said and I never thought my girlfriend would be this cunning, but I finally see the day where I can lock them both in a closet.

"And I have the perfect way to get them together." I smirked.

Let operation set our siblings up commence.

 **A/N: Ok, so there is a good reason why this is so short. I decided to do this in three parts because one, I want more chapters and two, I want to build up to the suspense. Also, my internet connection so spotty that I am having such a hard time uploading this. Hopefully this story will be done by the time I go back to school but we will have to see. Love you guys. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	15. Birthday Beginning Part Two

**Hey, guys! Here is part two. Fair warning, part three might be delayed but I will try to get the chapter out as soon as I can. I move out this Friday (August 18** **th** **) so just to let you know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Raising Izzie or Life with Derek.**

 ***Edwin***

Lizzie and I started planning how we were going to set up our siblings. Since neither of them had plans today, and we doubt Derek knows today is Casey's birthday, we decided to include him in our plan. It was sort of an "He wants to do anything he can to please Casey, but at the same time, doesn't know he is being set up by his sib's sort of plan." Yeah, long title but we couldn't think of another one.

"Ok, so by now they should be done with their breakfast. Let's call up Derek and set up phase one." Lizzie smirked and I agreed but before she could leave I pulled her back down.

"Um, Liz there is something you should know…" I told her hesitantly. Lizzie was asleep last night, so she doesn't know about what my mother did to Derek.

"What's wrong Edwin?" She asked.

"Last night, my mom struck again. This time worse than ever. She hit Derek." I croaked out. Lizzie gasped and hugged me from behind.

"Oh my god is he ok? Are your father and Marti ok?"

"My dad called the police on her when she hit Derek. They have her into custody. My dad and Marti are ok, but Derek is suffering from a few bruises. That's why he came over last night. Otherwise he is already. Well, physically. I know emotionally he is going through it but Casey helped him last night. Which is why I think they would be perfect for each other." I voiced my thoughts aloud and gave her reassurance about my family. She gave out a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully having my sister as his girlfriend will cheer him up." Lizzie smiled and I chuckled.

"Alright, let's get this plan started." I stated and Lizzie ran downstairs to get Derek.

 ***Lizzie***

I ran downstairs to see Derek and Casey watching a movie on the television. I winced when I saw Derek's face. His eye was discolored a black and purple color, and he had multiple other bruises on his face and arms. I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling, but I know that today will be a great day for them both. I approached them and they looked up at my entrance.

"Hey, Liz!" "Hey, Lizzie." They both smiled in unison.

"Hey, sis, Derek. Listen, Edwin and I need to borrow Derek for sec. Is that ok?" I could see a look of disappointment on Casey's face but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Um, yeah that's fine." Derek nodded. I pointed up to my room and he walked up the stairs.

"I'll meet you there in a second!" I yelled and sat on the couch with my sister and hugged her.

"Don't worry Casey. I saw the look of disappointment on your face. Like I would ever forget your birthday." I smirked and she laughed.

"Thanks Lizard. So, what do you guys need Derek for?" Casey asked.

"It's a secret." I whispered and she chuckled.

"Is there a reason on why you never told Derek your birthday?" I questioned her.

"Well, I wasn't sure how long we were going to last here, and then we got along so well, then I just forgot to tell him." Casey shrugged and I nodded.

"You better not throw me any surprise parties though. We have had enough surprises to last a lifetime." She looked grim and I sighed.

"I know Case. No surprises I promise." Even though I was lying I needed her to believe me. She was going to love this surprise.

"LIZZIE? WHERE ARE YOU?" Edwin shouted.

"COMING!" I yelled.

"Duty calls. I'll give you your present later Case. Happy birthday." I hugged her again and she kissed my forehead.

"Love you sis." Casey smiled

"Love you too." I told her and ran upstairs to meet with Edwin and Derek.

 ***Edwin***

As we waited for Lizzie to come back upstairs, I asked Derek about mom.

"What do you think is going to happen to our family now that she's gone?" I questioned.

"Ed, that wasn't a proper family. Mom was always distancing herself away from us, and she was always yelling in dad's face. We were all afraid of her and a real family shouldn't be afraid of their own mother. I think it will be a whole lot safer now that she is gone, and we won't have to worry about constantly getting on her nerves." Derek answered honestly.

Under his black and blue exterior, I could tell how tired and broken down he was. He always had to take care of Marti and I, while dad was trying to control mom and work. Finally, he can be a teenager instead of an adult. At least for another year since he turned seventeen six months ago.

"Despite everything, thanks for being a decent big brother." I smiled. I was more about feelings than he was so he ruffled my hair and smiled back.

"No problem bro." He then looked at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked weirded out by his stare.

"What did you and Lizzie wanna talk to me about?" He questioned and I widen my eyes in realization.

"Oh yeah." I exited Lizzie's room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"LIZZIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted down the stairs.

"COMING!" She yelled back and I went back in her room.

"I have to wait for her. It is super important." I smirked and he looked at me in suspicion. Before he could question me, however, we heard Lizzie storm up the stairs and soon enough she was back in her room.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to ask Casey something." Lizzie shrugged in apology and Derek nodded.

"It's fine I guess, but what did you guys wanna talk to me about?" He asked again.

"Well, we wanted to know if you could help us with something." Lizzie started.

"Sure, what's up?" Derek interrupted.

"So, today is Casey's birthday and we wanted to plan something for her. Since she does so much for us." Lizzie explained. Derek looked wide eyed at the confession.

"Wait, today is Casey's birthday? Why didn't she tell me?" Derek looked hurt.

"I asked Casey the same question. She didn't think we would last this long here to make the friendships we did, and then when we did last long she said she just forgot. Don't be hurt Derek." Lizzie assured him and Derek calmed down.

"Ok, so what did you wanna plan for her?" He asked.

"Well, we thought a nice dinner here at the house would be suitable considering how she hates surprises." Lizzie admitted.

"That could work." Derek convinced.

"So, here is where you will help. Lizzie and I will go to the store to buy the food and set up everything here at the house. You need to distract Casey by getting her out of the house so we can do that." I chimed in.

"Are you sure you guys can do all of that?" Derek looked unsure of our abilities but I know we can do this.

"C'mon bro we got this. Lizzie knows exactly what Casey likes, and we have enough money in our bank accounts thanks to dad and Case." I assured him everything looked fine.

"How am I supposed to distract Casey?" Derek panicked. Lizzie went to her closet to get the basket and handed it to the Derek.

"By taking her on a picnic in the park. All the food and drinks are wrapped up in fridge downstairs." Lizzie chuckled.

"You guys really thought this through huh?" Derek laughed.

"Just a bit." I bragged.

"Now, make sure she is back no earlier than 8pm ok?" I told him.

"Got it." He nodded.

"Good luck soldier." Lizzie and I said in unison to him and he laughed.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Derek chuckled and left the room to start the diversion.

"I hope this works." Lizzie laid her head on my shoulder in worry.

"Me too Liz, me too." I kissed her forehead and we just laid there in peace until it was time to start phase two.

 **A/N: Alright, guys so here is part two… Part three will probably not be uploaded until this coming Saturday or Sunday as I am moving out on Friday. But, get ready because part three will have a huge climax. You might I don't know… find out who killed Casey's parents?** **Ha, anyway, thanks for reading, please review. Tomboy22.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I know it has been a long time that I haven't updated. I know you guys are anticipating this chapter. However, I should tell you something important. My life must come first especially my mental health. If you haven't been reading the author notes I post before each chapter then I will explain. I am a college sophomore. Which means my work load is starting to get progressively harder. I moved to my dorm on August 18** **th** **and I started my classes on August 23** **rd** **. It hasn't been that long since I've been in classes, but I'm already up to my brains in homework. Not to mention I happened to have caught a nasty cold this past week and I am now getting over it. I need to put my health over my writing because otherwise my content will not get done. I am also starting a new job soon and I do YouTube as well. (No ad sense so I don't get paid or anything) but I have to juggle all of this and fanfiction too.**

 **I am not telling you all of this so that you guys can feel pity for me, or to feel guilty. I am just telling you this so you guys can understand where I have been lately. Fanfiction has been a part of my life since I was twelve and now I am an adult. It will always be a part of me.**

 **So, whenever I have the time, and the strength to finish this chapter (yes, it is currently being written) I will upload it so you guys can enjoy it. But until then, I need to focus on my life ok?**

 **I love you guys.**

 **~Tomboy22**


	17. Birthday Beginning Part Three

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! So, that hiatus was longer than I wanted, but I want to thank everyone who stood by me when I needed it. I am currently on Winter Break (At least for the next day. Today is Friday night and I am heading back to school for my second semester on Sunday) so, now that I have had a chance to rest, I am uploading. I will try to get the next and final chapter up for you guys too. (Which will be the epilogue, as you will finally know who killed Casey's parents in this chapter.) Here is part three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Raising Izzie or Life with Derek.**

 ***Derek***

I took the basket and walked out of Lizzie's room. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw that Casey was watching a movie on the television. I quietly made my way to the fridge and started filling up the items that Lizzie and Edwin planned for the picnic. Once that was done, I walked over to Casey and tapped her on her shoulder, hiding the basket behind my back.

"Oh, hey Derek. I was wondering what was keeping you," Casey smiled. I knew I had one goal today and that was to make her mine. I was tired of the near kisses and the blushes. I needed Casey McDonald, and I was going to have her.

"They just wanted to talk to me about something," I said nonchalantly.

"For ten minutes?" Casey raised her eyebrow.

"Yup. It was extremely important. You know, about someone's birth…" I pierced my gaze on her and she looked away.

"Derek, I-"

"Casey, it's ok. I understand why you didn't tell me. Lizzie told me your reasoning and your safety was more important," I reassured her, and she smiled.

"Today, however, you do not get away with that pass. We are going to celebrate. Right now, just the two of us, and later with the kids," I told her.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked confused, and I pulled the picnic basket from behind my back and showed it to her.

"We are going on a birthday picnic Miss Case. So, head upstairs and get dressed so we can go," I smiled. She immediately squealed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you, Derek you're the best!" She exclaimed and scurried on upstairs to change.

I sat the picnic basket on the kitchen counter, as I realized I was not dressed either. I grabbed some clothes from my bag and ran upstairs to the bathroom to change. The moment I finished changing and stepped out of the bathroom, Casey stepped out of her room the same time I did. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful Case," I told her, and she blushed.

"Thank you, Derek," She smiled.

"So, I guess we should head to this picnic of yours?" She questioned, and I nodded.

"This way my lady," I stuck out my arm and she giggled but nevertheless held on to it.

We walked downstairs, and I grabbed the picnic basket from the counter. On our way out, Casey yelled up to the kids.

"WE ARE HEADING OUT GUYS. REMEMBER TO NOT OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE. WE WILL BACK IN A FEW HOURS!"

"WE KNOW CASEY JUST GO!" Lizzie yelled.

"I just wanted to make sure," Casey mumbled, and I chuckled.

"It's okay. Let's just head out and have a great time. You only turn seventeen, once right?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Of course," She said. We walked out and locked the door heading out to London Park.

The park wasn't far from our houses, so we got there quickly. Once we did, I laid down the blanket and we sat on it, each getting the food out.

"So, birthday girl, did you ever think you would last this long here?" I asked her, and she chuckled.

"I did not. I thought that I would have been busted within the first month. Lizzie and I usually never last this long in one place. However, we never had support either. You and Edwin have been our guardian angels, and I could not be more grateful for the both of you," She answered the question with utmost honesty.

"Well Case, when I found out that you guys were all alone, I needed to make sure you were safe. I needed to make sure that you both were protected, and I still feel this way. There is nothing more I want than to see you both safe and out of harm's way," I told her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Derek. Seriously I couldn't have gotten this far without you," Casey kisses my cheek, and I smile.

"It's no problem," I tell her and dig into my sandwich.

We talk about everything that has happened in the last year, and even more about our pasts that our siblings do not know about. Eventually, we talk and laugh so much, the sky that was once a vibrant blue, starts to turn into a dark abyss that is filled with bright specks in the sky. I realize time has passed so quickly once I check the time on my phone. 8:00pm. Perfect timing.

"Man, we really lost track of time, haven't we?" I asked her, and she looked up surprised, unaware of how much time has passed.

"Yeah, we sure did. Let's head back and celebrate with the kids," She said, and I helped her up. We packed everything up and soon we were on our way back to Casey's house.

As we walked back to the house, I had an uneasy feeling deep inside of me. As if something was wrong. I shook off the thought and continued my trek to Casey's house. Soon enough, we reached the door and before Casey could unlock the door, we noticed the door was kicked open already. Casey looked at me in fear and we ran in to find a shocking site.

Everything was set up for Casey's surprise, but Edwin and Lizzie were tied up to the kitchen chairs and standing in front of them was my mother. Abby.

"Glad you could join in for all the fun Casey," Abby sneered, and we stood in shock before we were knocked out of our stupor.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I came to get my children back. As well as finally get my revenge on these two for what their parents did to me," Abby smirked, and I looked at Casey confused. She looked confused as well before she realization clicked in her eyes and the tears started to pour out.

"You. It was your muddy hair I saw that night. You killed our parents," Casey whispered tearfully. Edwin, Lizzie and I looked at Abby with horror in our eyes before Abby cackled evilly.

"Of course, I killed your parents. I, however, was not trying to kill your mother. It just happened to be that way," Abby tearfully wiped her eyes.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL OUR PARENTS?!" Casey shouted, and Abby suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Shout at me again, and I will kill you next," Abby pointed the gun at Casey, and I stepped in front of her. When she realized that I was standing in front of her kill she backed off.

"Like I said before, I just wanted to kill your father. Not your mother. And before you ask me why I will explain. See, you may not believe this, but your mother Nora and I met before she and Dennis did. We were best friends actually. Well, our friendship turned into a relationship. I loved her more than anything and she was supposed to love me. But when she met Dennis she fell for his charming words and caring actions. She left me for him. I was so upset and angry. I was furious when I found out that she had children with him," Abby paused furiously and Casey looked in shock.

"Lizzie and I," Casey whispered.

"Of course, Lizzie and you. So, as time went on and I married George and had my own children. I didn't really love George though. That's why I cheated on him with multiple women. I thought to myself that if your father wasn't in the picture anymore, your mother and I could be a happy family. I wasn't planning on the beam falling on her leg and Dennis going back for her. Or you two escaping. So, now that I can't have your mother, you shouldn't be able to live. That seems like a fair trade, right? Sam and Cade couldn't do the job right, so I have to do it," Abby smiled and aimed the gun toward Casey again.

"You told Sam and Cade to kill Lizzie and Casey?" I roared in anger.

"Yup. Now, goodbye Casey. Good riddance," Abby smirked and fired the gun. Casey screamed, but I grabbed her and pulled her down before the bullet could hit her. We hid out of sight from Abby and tried to crawl our way to the kids to set them free.

"OH CASEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Abby screamed.

I threw a glass at her when her back was turned, and it hit her on the head. She slumped down in a heap on the floor, unconscious. I went over to check her plus to make sure she was breathing. She had a pulse and I sighed out in relief. I turned around to see that Casey got the kids untied and they were standing far away from Abby.

"Casey? What do we do?" Lizzie cried out hugging Casey's middle. Casey looked at me and by the look in her eyes, I knew she was going to do something risky.

"Casey…" I drew out her name and she shook her head.

"We have to call the police and tell them there was a break-in. The glass Derek threw should keep her out until they come, but once she wakes up she will tell them about us, Liz. We have to run again," Casey whispered tearfully. Edwin, Lizzie, and I protested immediately, but Casey held her hand to silence us.

"We don't have a choice, Liz. It's either run or be put in separate homes. Get your stuff, we are leaving in ten minutes," Casey said sternly.

"This isn't fair!" Lizzie exclaimed for climbing upstairs with Edwin at her heels.

Casey sighed before getting on the phone with the police and explaining what happened. When she gets off the phone she starts to head upstairs but I grab her arm.

"Derek, I don't have time for this. I need to pack and leave before the police get here," Casey looked so defeated. But I'm determined to turn this around.

"Edwin and I are coming with you," I told her. She looked shocked.

"No, you guys aren't. You both have a life here. You can't just give it up for two girls you have only known a year," She explained and tried to walk past me again, but I pulled her back and kissed her. I was not letting her go.

That kiss was so earth-shattering, I could block out the world around us. We finally pulled away after a minute.

"That was… amazing Derek, but you still can't come with us," Casey frowned. I kissed her forehead.

"Casey, my mother will be looking for us as well. We are also in danger, and I need to make sure you and Lizzie are safe. Please let us come with you," I pleaded. After the internal debate, she finally agreed.

We all gathered our stuff, Edwin and I practically live here now so we didn't need to go home, and grabbed the kids. By the time the police got to the door we were already in the wind…

 **A/N: So… that's it, folks. Be sure to check the epilogue which will be the next and final chapter of Raising Izzie. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	18. Epilogue

**I want to thank everyone who has ever read this story, liked it, favorited it, followed it, and followed me because of it. You guys are the true reasons on why I write. I started this story when I was in my last semester of high school, and now I am in my last semester of my sophomore year in college. I have grown as a writer because of you guys. This is the epilogue, so it is going to be a short chapter, but if you guys want to see a sequel then please review. Here is the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own anything seen or mentioned in Life with Derek or Raising Izzie.**

 ***Casey***

It has been a few weeks since we ran away from London to Kingston. We had us enough money to last us a month. From what I saw on the window shop televisions, Abby was arrested, and put on trial for the murder of my parents and breaking and entering. Yeah, I had cameras installed in the house and I always turned them on before I left the house with Lizzie alone. I guess the cops found them and heard her confession. I was glad she was caught, but now the police will be looking for Derek, Edwin, Lizzie and I. We used some of the money to change our identities, and Derek and I enrolled Lizzie and Edwin in the middle school down the street from our new high school.

Derek and I also had to get new jobs, so we could support our… family. Yes, we were dating now, and Edwin and Lizzie were still dating. Honestly, if the boys hadn't of come with us, Lizzie and I would have been split up. I owe my lives to them.

So yes, we don't have the most conventional life, but I wouldn't see it any other way.

 **A/N: I know, shortest ending ever, but I think that was honestly perfect. Remember if you want to see a sequel then PLEASE REVIEW! I love you, guys enjoy day. 3 Thanks for reading, Please Review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
